What If?
by The Diamond Cross
Summary: What If? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest and was found by Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she had a contract with nature and knew the One Magic? This is her story... (Chapters currently being edited).
1. Chapter 1: Intruders

**Chapter 1 - **Intruders

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

The sunlight shone gently through the clouds. The sky was a lovely shade of blue. The animals stirred, and the leaves rustled in the wind. The flowers slowly opened, sending the sweet smell of honey and nectar into the wind. The sound of the gently flowing river and the crashing waterfall sounded throughout the forest. It was another glorious day. Another day to be thankful for. Somewhere in the forest, a girl slowly awakened, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. The sunlight shone through the cracks and holes in the ceiling of the cave. It was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, otherwise known as Lucy Natura.

Beside her, her best friend and partner, the blue phoenix, also awoke. His name was Hyacintho, otherwise known as Cintho. He was only the size of a parrot because his powers were sealed, but when released, he became the size of a dragon. Lucy and Hyacintho were best friends. Inseparable. They had a special story, but that would be saved for later.

"Hey, Lucy, you awake?" Hyacintho groggily asked.

"Un. But still a little sleepy." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we probably have to get up now, Lucy. You have duties to take care of. If you don't finish them today, Grandmother Quercus will get mad at you."

"I know, just wait a second."

She rubbed her eyes a final time, then got up and stretched, with Hyacintho following her lead. She requipped into a thigh-length, lacy white dress with matching white ballerina flats. Pale pink bows were wrapped and circling around her arms and legs, with a big pale pink bow on her head. She then took off into the forest, running to where Grandmother Quercus was.

Grandmother Quercus was a big oak tree, who was quite old. Unlike other trees, she had the ability to talk and had a human personality. Well, she was basically a human in a tree body. She died many years ago, but her soul stayed trapped in the oak tree. She was basically given another chance. Whether it is a blessing or a curse, it was all opinion and perspective.

When Lucy finally arrived, Grandmother Quercus was wearing a rather impatient facial expression.

"LUCY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU SINCE YESTERDAY! "

Her yell was heard all throughout the forest, causing birds to fly from trees in surprise. Lucy simply sighed and covered her ears with her hands. Sure, she loved Grandmother Quercus like family, but she was way too noisy sometimes. After her rather annoying lecture, Grandmother Quercus coughed and said, "Lucy, the real reason I called you here today is because I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, Grandmother?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There are intruders in the forest. "

* * *

**Aaaannddd, that's all for today, folks! **

**Sorry if you expected to see Mermaid Heel in this chapter! They_ might_ appear in the next chapter (emphasis on the might). I also apologize for all this boring imagery, character introduction, etc. It was deemed necessary. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Be gentle with the reviews, but be honest. Criticism is a good thing.**

**Thank you for reading! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grandmother's Last Wish

**Chapter 2 - **Grandmother's Last Wish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

**Author's Note: **BEWARE, READERS! This chapter is rather cheesy...

* * *

_"Lucy, the real reason I called you here today is because I have something important to tell you."_

_"Yes, Grandmother?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"There are intruders in the forest."_

Lucy widened her eyes, and Hyacintho squawked and flew around in surprise, distress, and worry.

"But Grandmother, how is that possible? I thought that you put up a barrier around the forest, preventing the entrance of humans. Is that not so?"

"Yes, I have, but I can't keep it up anymore. I am growing older. Slowly withering away. My magical power is weakening. I don't have much time left."

Tears sprung to Lucy and Hyacintho's eyes, slowly trickling down their faces.

"W-W-what?" Lucy asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I simply did not wish to worry you. You have enough trouble as it is, after all."

"...I...I see..." Lucy coughed. "If you have any last wishes, I'd be happy to fulfill them for you."

"Drive away the intruders. There are two males and two females. They are all mages, so be careful."

"Understood. I shall take my leave now." Lucy replied, turning around.

"Stay safe. I will probably not be here anymore when you come back."

"Yes, Grandmother."

With that, Lucy slowly walked away, letting her tears fall freely. Hyacintho went with her, perched on her shoulder.

"...Oh, Lucy? One last thing."

"Yes?"

"I will always love you. Even though I will be gone, I will always be watching over you. So please, don't cry anymore. Take the path you want to take. If you want to leave the forest, so be it. I have nothing against it. Just please, promise me one thing. "

"Yes, Grandmother?" Lucy questioned, desperately trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Always be happy. Make friends, and see more of the world...okay?"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Good. Now go. You have a job to take care of, don't you? And remember what I told you. Always be happy."

"I understand...Grandmother?"

"Yes, Lucy?" Grandmother Quercus replied, her consciousness slowly fading away.

"I will always love you as well."

Grandmother Quercus's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. She gave one last heartwarming smile, before slowly closing her eyes. Her breathing stopped, and her presence in the tree slowly faded away.

She was gone. Forever. But that didn't mean Lucy was going to give up. She would always remember her last words, and keep her promise to always be happy.

"C'mon, Hyacintho. We have a job to take care of."

And with that, both of them shot into the forest, determined to chase away the intruders.

"Goodbye, Grandmother."

* * *

**With that, the second chapter is over! It's only the second chapter, and a character already died! What's going on!? O.O **

**I apologize once again, mainly for not including Mermaid Heel. On another note, t****ry to guess who the male mages are. Don't fret, they're not OC's. I rather dislike making male OC's, so...**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel

**Chapter 3** **- **Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

**Author's Note: **This chapter is rather dramatic, I suppose. On the positive side, Mermaid Heel appears! _Italics _is Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

As Lucy and Hyacintho were shooting through the forest at an unbelievable speed, they abruptly stopped when they heard a noise. It was annoyed yelling and shouting. Lucy and Hyacintho carefully hid in a tree, not wanting to waste magical power to use Invisibility Magic. Lucy squinted and looked further, spotting a blotch of pink and blue. The pink blotch was a boy (surprisingly), and the blue blotch was a cat.

_'They must be the mages. Strange how the cat is considered a mage, though...' _

But still, what an interesting duo. It's not everyday that you see a boy with pink hair and a blue cat with wings and the ability to talk. Not only that, but the fact that the cat could use magic was surprising. Lucy assumed that the cat was male based on what Grandmother Quercus said. Lucy continued listening to their conversation, quite interested.

"I'M STARVING! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BANDITS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO CATCH?!"

"Geez, calm down, Natsu...here, how about a fish?"

"OHHHH! THANKS, HAPPY!"

_'The boy's name is Natsu, and the cat's name is Happy. They're looking for bandits, but I don't know why. Probably to serve some justice...?'_

"Hey, Happy?"

"Aye?"

"This IS Tenebroh-bah-buh- "

"Tenebris."

"YEAH! This place IS Tenebris forest, right?"

"Aye! According to our map, it is!"

_'...That would be incorrect...Your map is upside-down...'_

"Well, we should probably start looking, right?"

"AYE~!"

And with that, the two walked off, unaware of their stupid mistake. Lucy sweat-dropped at the sight before her.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Their map was upside-down, wasn't it?"

"Yup. Idiots. Don't judge a book by it's cover, thought. By the looks of it, that boy can use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"You mean the Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic? That imbecile?"

"Yes. He's rather stupid, but is extremely powerful. With his type of magic, he might accidentally burn down the trees in the forest. I advise that we chase him out as soon as possible."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

With that, Lucy lunged towards Natsu from behind before he could take another step, and pinned him to the ground. Hyacintho did the same with Happy.

"GAH! What the-"

"Silence. If you say another word, I'll kill you."

_'It's obviously a bluff...'_

"OH YEAH?! I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

"Try it."

And he did. But it was only then did he notice that Lucy negated his magical powers with her own.

"Um...uh?"

"Not so confident now, are you?"

"…" He was clearly annoyed, but stayed quiet.

"The reason I have captured you is that you have intruded this forest."

"INTRUDED?! I CAME HERE ON A JOB!"

"You came to the wrong forest. Your map was upside-down."

His mouth turned into an "o" shape, and realization and understanding dawned upon him.

"Ohhhhh! I get it now! Sorry 'bout that!"

"Hmph." She got off of him, allowing him to stand up.

"Get out of here at once if you value your lives."

"I will, but I need to ask you something."

She sighed. "What?"

"FIGHT ME!"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. He was really getting on her nerves. If it was a fight he wanted, she would be happy to dish one out. She kicked both Natsu and Happy in the stomach, sending them flying. Every second that passed, they were getting farther and farther away.

"COOL! SHE'S STRONG!"

"AYE~!"

With that as their last words, they disappeared, a small twinkle adding to the effect.

_'Well, two down, two to go...'_

* * *

After running around quite some time, Lucy heard the rustling of bushes and people talking. She quickly hid inside of a nearby tree, encased by the leaves. She listened closely - these two had to be the remaining intruders.

"Hey, Kagura-chan?"

"Hm?"

_'So their names are Kagura and Millianna. Are they as powerful as Natsu?'_

"Who do you think that guy was? That stupid looking one flying through the sky shouting something. He looked kinda familiar, but I couldn't see clearly."

"That was Natsu Dragneel, otherwise known as Salamander. I'm surprised that you don't know who he is. He is quite possibly one of the most famous people in all of Fiore."

"Ah, I remember! That's Er-chan's pink-haired friend! I can't believe that I forgot!" Millianna eagerly turned to look at Kagura. "Then what was that blue thing?"

"A blue cat. I believe that they are called Exceeds."

"A CAT!? THEN IT MUST BE THEM!"

"Yes."

"That cat's name is Happy, Kagura-chan! I captured him in the Tower of Heaven, and then-"

Kagura glared, instantly shutting Millianna up. Even Lucy flinched.

_'Kagura is intelligent, and carries a katana. She becomes angered when the 'Tower of Heaven' is mentioned. Millianna has a great liking towards cats. An obsession, even.'_

"...So..." Millianna said, changing the topic. "This _is_ Cerasis Natura Forest, right?"

_'...Huh?' _Lucy flinched.

"Correct. Master said to look for the girl and the blue phoenix living here."

Lucy widened her eyes, Hyacintho doing the same.

_'How do those two know about us...? This forest was sealed with a barrier until recently...'_

"Lucy...how do they know about us?" Hyacintho asked, his facial expression uneasy.

"I don't know..."

It seemed that Kagura heard what they said. She quickly turned to look at the tree they were hiding in, and shouted, "SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Millianna watched her in confusion, tilting her head while wearing a blank expression. She then widened her eyes when Kagura cut the tree in half. Both halves of the tree fell down with a loud thud, and Lucy and Hyacintho tumbled out of the tree. Both of them were stunned that the tree was cut down so easily - especially with an unsheathed sword.

"Kagura-chan? I don't think that you should've done that..." Millianna commented. "You need to respect nature, after all."

"Quite." Lucy chuckled, staggering. "That was rude. I injured my foot thanks to you." Lucy lifted her foot, showing a rather nasty bruise.

Kagura sneered. "Who are you to tell me what's rude?" Kagura gave them a wary look. "You are the girl and the blue phoenix, are you not?"

"That..." Lucy trailed off. "Is none of your concern. Since you two are fellow females, I'm willing to let you leave without harming you...how about it? Will you accept my offer?"

"Watch what you say. I am not to be underestimated." Kagura threatened, glaring.

"I am well aware of that. I've seen just how powerful you are. You have very admirable strength."

"Enough talk. I'm going to have you and the phoenix come with me."

"Why?"

"Our master has requested your presence-"

"I refuse. If it is nobody of importance, then I will not leave." Lucy interrupted.

"Then I'm going to have to make you come with me by force." Kagura grabbed her sword, Archenemy, and dashed towards Lucy.

"Try me."

And that was all Kagura heard before everything turned black.

* * *

**I really do enjoy making cliffhangers, but I hate it when others do the same! (I'm such a hypocrite...).**

**I made this one rather long (I think) as an apology for my rather short previous chapters. What did you think? Please review, and thank you for reading! **

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Request

**Chapter 4 - **The Request

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

**Author's Note: **Hello.

* * *

Kagura's consciousness slowly came back to her. Her fingers twitched, but she was still too dazed to open her eyes. She listened closely, and heard three voices. Two voices belonged to females, and one belonged to a male. The sound of a crashing waterfall and a flowing river resounded throughout the area.

.

.

.

Wait...

.

.

.

Wait a second.

.

.

.

A waterfall and a river?

.

.

.

Just where was she?

.

.

.

Then it hit her. _'The girl and the blue phoenix!'_

The girl had smirked at her, and said something before everything turned black. Wait.

_'Millianna! Where is she?! Is she safe? Did she get killed? Is she being tortured right now? I need to get up, now!'_

Kagura pried her eyes open, and what she saw surprised her. The blonde girl, Millianna, and the blue phoenix were all sitting at a table made out of roots, and they were...drinking tea and eating cookies...!? '_Since when were they so friendly? I need to scan my surroundings.'_

There was a humongous waterfall and a river, and the ground was grassy. She was placed a few feet from the river on a blanket. '_Just _what_ is going on?'_

She slowly got up, hoping that nobody would notice her. '_Perhaps Millianna is being held captive, or maybe the scene is an illusion. I need to make sure first.'_

"Don't worry." A voice said, causing Kagura to freeze immediately. "Kagura, was it? I assure you, this is not an illusion, nor am I holding Millianna captive."

_'Shoot! The girl noticed me!'_

"Don't worry, Kagura-chan! I explained everything to them, so it's safe now! Plus, these cookies and the tea taste really good!"

_'How can Millianna be so upbeat?'_ Kagura unsteadily got up, and after a few moments of hesitation, she slowly walked over to the table they were seated at. Lucy lifted her arm halfway, and a chair made out of roots emerged from the ground. Kagura warily sat down, suspiciously watching a cup of tea and plate of cookies floating to her. _'I can't__ be so sure yet.'_

"You." Kagura said

"Who, me?" Lucy questioned, sipping her tea.

"Yes, you. Just what are you planning?"

"Your cold words pain me, you know." Lucy commented, sarcasm laced in her voice. "As I told you, I'm not planning anything whatsoever. Your friend here, Millianna, explained everything to me. Your guild master sent you here to fetch me upon Grandmother Quercus's request, right?"

Kagura widened her eyes, and relief washed over her like a tidal wave. _'__Does the girl finally understand?'_

"Yes, I finally understand. So, would you care to explain all the details to me? I'm curious, and would like to know."

"I'll explain!" Millianna offered. "So, Beth gave us this letter from Master. It said that Quercus Lactes' soul talked to her, asking her to send some wizards to Cerasis Natura forest to ask you guys to join our guild. That's about all the important things."

"Thank you for summarizing. I'd hate to have listened to the whole thing. Just how long have you been looking for me in this forest, though?"

"For three days so far."

"So you guys were granted special access into the forest by Grandmother, right?" Lucy laughed, resting her face on her hand. "Anyways, sorry for making you guys work your butts off. It must've been hard wandering around aimlessly."

"It was."

"No wonder Grandmother made it one of her last wishes to find the intruders. She intentionally wanted me to find you two, because you couldn't find me, right?"

"I assume that is why. I think that the other two intruders were unexpected in her plan, so she just lumped them in with her request for extra convenience. The two birds with one stone method."

"Hah...Grandmother always did know me best, besides Hyacintho. I guess she knew that I would be lost without her, huh? So she sent you guys here..."

A few moments of silence passed before Kagura asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Why?" Lucy asked, giving Kagura a confused look.

"You're crying."

It was only then that Lucy realized tears were trickling down her face. Lucy quickly wiped her tears away, huffing. "There was something in my eye."

Kagura scoffed and rolled her eyes when she heard that. "Well, isn't that a cliche reason?"

* * *

Lucy looked up at the sky, "Oh, my. The moon's already out."

"It seems so. What should Millianna and I do?" Kagura asked.

"Sleep on the floor." Lucy laughed when she saw their glares. "Just kidding, just kidding! You can sleep in my cave if you want, though I'm not sure if it'll be cozy."

"Yeah! Can we, Kagura-chan?"

"Very well. I'll allow it."

"YAAAYYYY!" Lucy and Millianna squealed, quite pleased. They started dancing childishly, spinning in circles and such. Kagura and Hyacintho didn't take the time to wait for them, immediately walking to the cave.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" Lucy and Millianna yelled frantically, running after them.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy?" Millianna said, her eyes slowly closing. "I had a lot of fun today."

Lucy yawned. "Yeah, me too."

"Yeah..." Milliana trailed off, falling asleep. She was curled up on her bed of leaves, her pose reminiscing a cat.

Lucy simply smiled. '_So this is how it feels to have "human" friends, huh?'_

"Lucy." Kagura said. Lucy turned to look at her, giving her a questioning look.

"How did you manage to defeat me? I do not mean to brag, but I am not an easy opponent to deal with."

"Oh..." Lucy trailed off, her lips curling into an amused smile. "A tree branch fell onto your head."

"...Good night."

* * *

**Please review and all that goodness, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The One Magic

**SUMMARY:**What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **THE ONE MAGIC

"...cy..."

"…Lucy…."

"LUCY, NYAH~!"

Lucy's eyes immediately shot open, and she sat up.

"Huh…?" she asked, not knowing what was going on.

"It's time to get up, nyah~!"

"Oh, I see…..I apologize." With that, she got up and dusted off her dress. Then she requipped into a black lacy dress, with black ribbons going aroung her arms and legs. In her hair there was a blood red rose, and she wore black ballerina flats.

"Wow, nyah~! You look pretty, nyah~!"

"Thank you. If I may ask, where is Kagura?"

"Oh, she's waiting outside for us, nyah~!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I keep you two waiting?" Lucy asked, storing her stuff and walking out.

"It's fine. We should probably hurry though, nyah~!" Millianna said walking beside her.

When they finally made it outside, Kagura was leaning against a tree with Hyacintho perched on a branch right above her.

"Are you prepared, Lucy?"

"Yes. Now if I may ask, where are we going to right now?"

"Our guild, Mermaid Heel."

"A guild?"

"Yes. Do you not know what that is?"

"Oh, I do. It's just that my question is, are you really going to accept Hyacintho and I? If it's too much trouble, we can just stay here."

"Of course you can come with us, nyah~! You're our friends, after all!"

Lucy gave a surprised look before smiling. "Thank you. Please, lead the way." It really was nice to have friends.

As they were walking, Kagura asked Lucy a question. "Lucy, I was wondering, why exactly did you get mad at me for cutting down the tree yesterday? You said there were two reasons."

"Well, it's because I have a contract with nature."

Kagura gave her a confused look before asking, "What is a contract with nature?"

"Well, you know how I live here in this forest, even though humans are forbidden, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, there was a price to pay to allow me to remain here. And that was signing a contract with nature. In more simpler terms, to stay here, I had to pay a price."

"What was that price?"

"I had to promise to protect this forest with my life."

"I see. That is why you were mad. Because it was your duty to protect this place."

"Exactly."

"So in exchange for protecting this place, you were granted entrance here? Nothing more than that?"

"One more thing."

"And what was that?"

"Nature gave me the ability to use magic."

"I see. I do recall you using requip. Do you know how to use 'The Knight'?"

"Yes."

"And what was that other magic you used? That black orb surrounding you hands. What was that?"

"Oh, that? That was Shadow Magic."

"I see. Is that all the magic you use?"

"Well, no. I can use a lot more."

"Such as?"

"I use a lot. I can use Aera, Air Magic, Wing Magic, Amaterasu, Archive, Animal Possession, Body Restriction Magic, Bullet Magic, Chain Magic, Concealment Magic, Copy Magic, Crash, Dark Ecriture, Darkness Magic, Disassembly Magic, Demon's Eye, Doll Play Magic, Earth Magic, Ice-Make, Memory-Make, Wood-Make, Fairy Magic, Figure Eyes, Fire Magic, Flattening Magic, Plant Magic, Purple Flare, Rainbow Fire, Gravity Magic, Hair Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, Heaven's Eye, High Speed, Illusion Magic, Legend of City, Lightning Magic, Light Magic, Jutsu Shiki, Magical Drain, Maximum Defense Seal, Memory Control, Mimic, Mirror Magic, Needle Magic, Organic Link Magic, Nekousoku Tube, Palm Magic, Polygon Magic, Possession Magic, Reflector, Rapture Magic, Sand Magic, Seith Magic, Shikigami Magic, Sleep Magic, Slot Magic, Slowing Magic, Snow Magic, Solid Script, Sound Magic, Stone Eyes, Take Over, Telekinesis, Tear Magic, Telepathy, Teleportation Magic, Terrain Effect Magic, Thought Projection, Titan, Transformation Magic, Vehicle Magic, Water Magic, Wave, Web Magic, Wool Magic, Writing Magic…."

Kagura and Milliana's jaws dropped as Lucy continued…..

"Angel Magic, Athletic Magic, Card Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic, Charm, Command Magic, Fortune Telling, Guitar Magic, Guns Magic, Human Possession, Nullification Magic, Orient Solid Script, Paper Magic, Perfume Magic, Pict Magic, Plant Magic, Regulus, Ring Magic, Smoke Magic, Storm Magic, Storm Magic, Urumi, Ushi no Koku Mairi, Sword Magic, Arc of Time, Arc of Embodiment, God Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, Great Tree Arc, Human Subordination, Maguilty Sense…"

Their jaws dropped further and hit the ground.

"And some spells I can use are Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Changeling, Fairy Glitter, Fairy Law, Fairy Sphere, Grimoire Law, Ground Shattering Wave, Magic Sword, Moon Drip, Self-Destruction Magic, Unison Raid, Urano Metria, Cosmic Beam, and a lot, lot more!"

When Lucy looked back at Kagura and Millianna, their jaws were hanging wide open, and their eyes were wide open. Hyacintho merely gave them an amused look.

"Um, guys? A-are you okay…..?"

"U-U-U-U-U-U-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h, L-L-L-L-L-L-Lucy, h-h-h-h-h-h-how c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can y-y-y-y-y-you u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use s-s-s-s-s-s-so m-m-m-m-m-much m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-magic…..?" Kagura and Milliana asked, quite stunned.

"Well, like I told you, nature gave me the ability to use magic to aid me when I protect the forest."

"YEAH, WE KNOW, BUT HOW CAN YOU USE SO MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF MAGIC AND SPELLS?!"

"Uh…..I don't quite understand what you mean by 'how'."

"Ahem." Kagura said, returning to normal. "Normally, a wizard can only use one to two types of magic. It is impossible for them to use that many types of magic."

"Oooohhhh….I see….I think I know why now…." Lucy said, thinking.

"Yes?" Kagura and Millianna asked, quite curious.

"Well, nature told me that the type of magic it gave me was…uhhhh…I can't remember…."

"Think, Lucy, think!" Kagura and Millianna shouted, encouraging her.

"OH!" Lucy said, clapping her hands together. "NOW I REMEMBER!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" They asked, their eyes practically sparkling.

"The One Magic."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink. Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

**YAY! AND NOW, CHAPTER 5 IS OFFICIALLY OVER! THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 6! BYE~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping?

**SUMMARY:**What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **SHOPPING?

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!"

"H-H-H-HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Kagura and Millianna shouted.

"Uuuuhhhhhh…I don't know. It just is." Lucy replied. She didn't understand how it was possible either, but, hey, the world is an amazing place, right?

"Ahem. Well, anyways, that's enough." Kagura said, returning back to normal. "Let's carry on. We still have a long way to go."

They continued on their way in silence, until Millianna said, " Hey, Lucy, wasn't it hard to learn all of those different types of magic?"

"Well, technically, I didn't master all of them yet. The only ones I'm really good at are ' The Knight', Solid Script, High Speed, Teleportation Magic, Telepathy, Transformation Magic, Plant Magic, Sword Magic, Arc of Time, God Slayer Magic, Maguilty Sense, Abyss Break, Sleep Magic, Bind Snake, Invisibiltiy Magic, and Unison Raid."

Kagura and Millianna sweatdropped and thought, _'__Y__ou know, that's still a lot.'_

When they finally arrived at Mermaid Heel, Millianna pushed open the doors and shouted, "WE'RE BACK, NYAH~!"

Everyone turned to look at them and crouded around them, bombarding them with questions, like

"How did it go?"

"Was there really the girl and the blue phoenix there?"

"What do they look like?"

"What magic do they use?"

"Are they strong?"

"ENOUGH!" Kagura shouted, causing everyone to be silent. "These two are Lucy and Hyacintho, the girl and the blue phoenix. They are very powerful, and the girl uses many different types of magic. They will join our guild. Welcome them with open arms."

Everyone stared at Lucy and Hyacintho, and after a few seconds, they shouted, " ]SUPER CUTE~!"

Then everyone bombarded her with questions while Kagura simply sighed and walked into the Master's office.

"Master, we have returned. The mission was a success, and they both wish to join our guild. May they?"

"Very well. Make sure they like it here."

"Thank you. I will take my leave now."

Kagura walked outside and motioned for Lucy to come to her. Lucy nodded and walked towards her.

"The master says that you may join. Where would you two like your stamps?"

"I'll take pink on my right hand, please."

"I'll take blue on my back."

Kagura stamped Lucy's and Hyacintho's stamps and said, "There. You are now officially members of Mermaid Heel."

"Thank you, Kagura. It is an honor." Lucy said while bowing.

"You're welcome. But if I may ask, where are you going to live?"

"Well, I think I'll continue to live in the forest. I need to continue protecting it after all. I can just teleport here every morning."

"Very well, then. Take care."

"Bye, Kagura."

Lucy gave one last wave and walked outside.

"Hey, Hyacintho?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's okay."

"I think so too. It's very nice there. By the way, this is my first time outside the forest. Why don't we go shopping and look around? I think I should buy myself some furniture."

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

Lucy and Hyacintho walked around town, gaping at everything like idiots.

"Whoa, Hyacintho! I never knew this stuff existed! OOOOHHHHH! What's that!?"

"According to the sign, it's called 'ice cream'. What a peculiar name. Would you like to try it?"

"Yeah~!"

Lucy bought a vanilla ice cream cone while Hyacintho bought a blueberry ice cream cone.

"MMMMMM! It tastes pretty good, huh, Hyacintho?"

"Yeah! Hey, look at that! A furniture shop! Let's go check it out!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

As soon as they walked in, their eyes widened. There was so much new stuff!

"Wooowwww...cool, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, that looks interesting. It's called a 'bed canopy curtain'. I think we should buy that one."

"Yeah, I think so too. It looks really pretty."

It was long and silky, and reached the ground. It was a white color, and it was see through. It only cost 2000 jewels. There was also a matching white pillow, blanket, and mattress in the next section. Altogether, it would cost about 4000 jewels.

Lucy walked to the cashier and said, " Excuse me, I would like to buy that bed canopy curtain and the matching pillows, blanket, and mattress."

"Very well, that will be 4000 jewels."

Lucy gave her the money and walked to where the items were. The cashier asked, "Miss, how are you going to carry all those home? Would you like me to help you?"

Lucy smiled warmly and said, "No thank you. I already have a friend to help me." The cashier was confused and thought, '_You mean that blue parrot thingy?!' _but said nothing and simply smiled and nodded. Lucy walked over to Hyacintho and said, "Can you help me?_" _Hyacintho nodded and said, "Sure."

The cashier widened his eyes and his jaw dropped. That bird could talk?!

A blue magical circle with a phoenix symbol appeared above Hyacintho, and both of their eyes glowed a light blue. Lucy chanted a spell, that went something like:

"_Puha vere pitsat soprus pakt sinine foonix vabastamist..."__  
_

_"Selle puha vere pakt , see foonix on luba tagasipoordumiseks oma algsel kujul...__"_

_"Ma olen su peremees..."_

_"Mind teenima igavesti..."_

_"Vabastama!"_

After Lucy finished the chant, the magic circle started glowing and their eyes grew brighter. Hyacintho grew to the size of a dragon, and he spread his wings, causing the roof and the walls of the shop to break. The cashier gaped, and Lucy teleported all her stuff and herself onto Hyacintho's back.

"It's been a while since we last did this, huh, Hyacintho?"

"Yeah! It feels really...refreshing!"

"Well, c'mon! To the forest!"

Hyacintho crouched, and then shot upwards, flapping his wings.

"Wow~! I missed this feeling! Go faster!"

Meanwhile, the poor cashier was crying his eyes out, thinking, _'MY PAYCHECK!' _After a while, he just fainted because of the shock of the events that just occurred.

* * *

When Lucy and Hyacintho arrived in the forest, Lucy chanted, _" Nüüd omakorda väike jälle. Ma helistan sulle, et mulle hiljem." _and Hyacintho shrank back to the size of a parrot.

"HAHAHAHAHA~! THAT WAS FUN~!" Lucy shouted, twirling around.

"C'mon, Lucy, stop playing around! We need to set this stuff up!"

"Okay, okay, I know..." Lucy said while pouting. She raised her hand, and a bed frame made out of roots appeared. Then she made the curtains float and made them hang on the canopy. The mattress floated onto the frame, and then the pillow and blanket came next. After she finished, she took a few steps back and admired it.

"Wow! It doesn't look half bad, huh?" Lucy said, grinning like a little child.

"Yeah, not bad!"

Lucy then raised her arms again, and a large table with four chairs appeared. "There! Now it's perfect!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Hyacintho said, getting quite bored. "Hey, it's getting late now. Let's go to sleep."

Lucy yawned and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm getting sleepy anyways." They both washed themselves, got into their pajamas, and layed down on the bed.

"Wow, beds are pretty comfortable!"

"Yeah, sure...go to sleep already..." Hyacintho mumbled with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, I will...good night." Lucy replied. Hyacintho fell asleep, but Lucy continued to stare at her guild mark. It really was nice to have such wonderful friends who cared about you.

_'Thank you, Kagura.'_

_'Thank you, Millianna.'_

_'Thank you, Hyacintho.'_

_'Thank you, Mermaid Heel Guildmaster.'_

_'And, most of all..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Thank you, Grandmother Quercus.'_

* * *

**_AAANNNDDDDD, CHAPTER 6 IS OFFICIALLY OVER! HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 7! OH, AND BY THE WAY, THAT CHANT BACK THERE? I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP. I SIMPLE TRANSLATED IT TO ETHONIAN. DON'T GET ME WRONG. I'M KOREAN. YEAH, THAT'S ALL. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! BYE~!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Grand Magic Games?

**SUMMARY:**What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **GRAND MAGIC GAMES?

When Lucy woke up the next morning and went to Mermaid Heel, there was a lot of commotion, and everyone was excited. She didn't get was was happening, so she just shrugged and sat at a random table with Hyacintho perched on her shoulder.

"Hey, what do you think this commotion is all about?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I'm assuming there's an important event."

"Hey, why don't you ask Kagura or Millianna?"

"Well, I can't see them in this crowd."

All of a sudden, right on cue, Kagura walked out from the Master's office, and she was holding a paper.

"BE QUIET!" Kagura shouted, silencing everyone. She coughed and continued. "As all of you know, it is almost time for the Grand Magic Games!"

As soon as she said that, everyone started cheering until she quieted them down again.

"As such, the Master has chosen the participants for the Games!"

Lucy gave Hyacintho a confused and questioning look while he simply shrugged.

"They will be…"

"Millianna!"

"Beth!"

"Arania!"

"Me!"

"And lastly…"

"Lucy!"

As soon as Kagura said that, everyone turned to Lucy and congratulated her. Compliments were thrown left and right.

"Congratulations!"

"Wow! I bet you're really strong!"

"Do a good job!"

"I'm rooting for you!"

"I'll be cheering you on!"

Lucy simply looked at them in confusion, and after a while, everyone left and did their own things. Kagura and Millianna walked over to Lucy and she waved at them.

"If I may ask, what is this 'Grand Magic Games' that you all are excited about? And why am I participating?"

"Well, Lucy, the Grand Magic Games is an event where participation guilds compete for the title of being the stongest guild in all of Fiore. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 30,000,000 jewel prize, nyah~!" Millianna said, quite pumped up.

"It sounds very…interesting." Lucy said, quite unsure. She finally remembered. Grandmother Quercus had told her about it before. She didn't remember much, but she did remember one thing. She had said this event…..it was evil. She said that it had corrupted the hearts of many, and that it was putting everyone in danger. Even after hearing about it, she still didn't understand what she meant.

"So, I am participating in this, correct?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. We leave for training today. The event begins in three months." Kagura said. "Lucy, I would like to introduce to you the team you will be working with. These two are Beth Vanderwood and Arania Web."

As Lucy looked at them, she forced herself not to plaster a weird expression on her face. What were with these two?! They both seemed to have their own little "theme", just like Millianna. Beth was a "country girl," and Arania was a "spider." And needless to say, Millianna had a "cat" theme. Huh. Mages from Mermaid Heel were kinda weird, except for Kagura, herself, and Hyacintho.

"Hi, I'm Beth~! Nice to meet you, Lucy-san!" Beth said. She was really cheerful.

"I am Arania, the yellow spider~! Nice to meet you~!" Arania said, flashing a pose. Lucy sweatdropped and forced herself not to laugh at her foolishness. What a buffoon.

"Well, Lucy," Kagura said ,"Training starts today. Would you like to come with us?"

"No thanks, Kagura. I think I'll train by myself at the forest." Lucy replied, smiling.

"Very well, then. When it is time for the Games, come to Crocus, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry."

* * *

When Lucy and Hyacintho made it to the forest, she smiled and stretched her arms.

"Well, time for training, then~! I'm pretty excited for this, huh?" Lucy said, quite excited. "Well, where should I start?"

"I think that you should learn a new type of magic!" Hyacintho replied enthusiastically. "I, for one, think you should learn Blue Phoenix Slayer Magic!"

"EH?! Why would I learn that?! I'm not gonna kill you!" Lucy shouted in response, quite alarmed.

"I never said you were gonna KILL me, you idiot. I just wanna teach you to make you become stronger. You have to be worthy enough to participate in the Games, right?"

"Hmmmm...yeah, I suppose so. Where should we start?"

* * *

It had been three months, and Lucy had perfected the art of Phoenix Slaying. It was actually quite easy, and it was very similar to Dragon Slayer Magic. Lucy's right eye turned light blue whenever she used it, and she had also unlocked Phoenix Ira, otherwise known as Phoenix Wrath. It was basically like Dragon Force. As for her clothes, Lucy was wearing a pale blue mid-thigh lace dress, pale blue ribbons were going around her arms and legs, and she had a blue rose in her hair. She looked quite innocent.

"Well, Hyacintho, we should get to Crocus now, right?"

"Yeah. I'll fly you there."

In exchange for teaching Lucy Phoenix Slayer Magic, Lucy taught Hyacintho how to release the seal himself. He had caught on quite quickly.

Hyacintho turned huge again, and flew to Crocus. When they were right above, Lucy shrank him again, and jumped down the whole way and landed softly on her feet. The surrounding people looked at her in awe, shock, and surprise. Pretty soon, everyone was clapping and applauding. What was the big deal? I mean, it was only a 50 foot fall, right? It was a normal, everyday thing, right? Right? No. Okay, maybe it wasn't that normal, but who cares, right?

As soon as she escaped the crowd, she spotted Millianna, Kagura, Beth, and Arania. They all turned to look at her and waved.

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Glad you could make it!"

"How did your training go?"

"Did you get stronger?"

"Did you get a boyfriend?"

Lucy gave them a strange look at the last question. She said, "Yes, my training went well, yes, I did get stronger, and NO, I DO NOT have a boyfriend, nor do I want one."

"Well, anyways, Lucy. Since this is your first time, I'll tell you a bit about the rules. First of all, only five members of each Guild can compete in the games. Recently, a new rule was created, that stated that each Guild could have two teams enter into the tournament, and as a result, up to ten members of each guild can compete in the games. The members of a guilds team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary, and Guild Masters cannot participate. Anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate, and each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00, and victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition. That is all. Do you understand? Make sure to return to the lodgings by midnight, okay? Our lodging is the Syreni Calcaneum lodge, okay? It's near Castle Mercurius."

"Understood. I shall go now." And with that, Lucy and Hyacintho walked into town to go sightseeing.

"Hey, Kagura, nyah?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they're going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's being watched over by Grandmother Quercus. When it comes to her, anything can happen."

* * *

As Lucy walked through town, she heard someone shouting, Fight!" and a lot of yelling, so she decided to take a look. She shoved her way through the crowd and saw a blonde male stepping on someone's face. He was saying,"Still want more?" and he was motioning 'Come-At-Me ' with his hand. He looked fairly confident. Next to him was a black-haired man with red eyes. On the ground there were two Exceeds, one red with a vest and one in a frog suit. The frog one was poking inside a defeated man's nose with a stick saying,"Fro thinks so too", and the red exceed looked cocky, just like the blonde, and he was saying something like, "That was a total joke."

Huh. What an interesting bunch.

She heard people saying,"Those are the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth!" "Sting and Rogue!" and "The strongest members of the strongest guild!" Suddenly, a pink-haired boy randomly appeared from between someone's legs, and said,"Sabertooth?" The blonde and the black-haired guys said in unison, which was really ironic,"You must be...Natsu Dragneel!"

Huh? Wait a second. Natsu? That name sounded familiar...wait. Then Lucy remembered. It was the idiot who held his map upside-down and got lost! Then, that meant that that blue cat was Happy! What were THEY doing here? She listened further into their conversation. So they were here for the Grand Magic Games too, were they? After that, they just had a petty little argument about who was the better dragon slayer. Huh. So, those two were Third Generation Dragon Slayers who looked up to Natsu and Gajeel? Interesting... Then she heard something that made her snap.

"The dragons that taught us Dragon Slaying Magic...we destroyed them with our own hands...in order to become true dragon slayers."

Lucy was unaware that she was radiating a murderous aura and that the people around her were slowly scooting away out of fear. Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Happy, Lector, and Frosch eventually noticed and looked at her. Her hair, ribbons, and dress were turning black, and her blue rose and eyes were turning blood red, glowing with hatred.

"Hoooohhhhh, getting mad now, are we, girly?" Sting said, in a mocking tone. That was it. Nobody called her _girly_. She lunged towards him and grabbed his face with her hand. Then she threw him into the nearby wall, causing it to break. Tension arose in the air, and the citizens slowly backed away. Rogue, Natsu, and Happy stared at her in surprise, and Lector and Frosch were gaping.

"If you say that again...I'll make you pay." Lucy hissed in a deadly tone, emphasizing the word "pay".

Sting slowly got up, obviously pissed. He was about to get serious until Rogue stopped him. "Enough, Sting. Let's not cause any more trouble. Save it for the Games."

He hissed, then sighed, a signal of agreement. "Oi, girly." Sting shouted to Lucy, glaring at her. "You'll regret this later." Then his lips curved into a smirk. Oh, how she wanted to knock that smirk off his face with a good old punch. She simply scoffed and returned the smirk. She turned around, ready to leave, until Natsu grabbed her arm.

"HEY, WAIT! AREN'T YOU THAT GIRL WHO KICKED ME ( LITERALLY ) OUT OF THAT FOREST?!" He asked, pointing accusingly at her. Lucy wasn't in the mood so she just kicked him and sent him flying towards who-knows-where. She 'hmphed' and stomped away, quite irritated. Before she knew it, she was near the garden of Castle Mercurius. If she remembered correctly, Mermaid Heel's lodging was around here. Well, since she was here, she might as well look around.

She walked further inside, and marveled at everything. The flowers were beautiful, and the castle was grand. It truly was fit for a king. She decided it was time to go to the inn until she heard some talking. She walked towards the direction of the voice and saw a little girl and an Exceed. The girl had dark blue hair and wore a white satin dress. The Exceed was a female, and she was white with brown eyes. What were they doing out here so late at night?

Suddenly, she heard screaming, and saw that a small black creature was lunging towards the girl. She widened her eyes, and quickly teleported in front of her. Then she smacked the black monster to the side. It squeaked in surprise and hissed at her, going on all fours. Then it ran away, blending in with the darkness of the night.

"Uh...thank you for saving me!" the blue-haired girl said, bowing repeatedly. The cat merely "hmphed" and looked away. Gee, your welcome, cat.

"No problem. What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Uh, well...we were too busy sight-seeing! My name is Wendy, and this is Carla!"

"I see. Well, you better head home now. Would you like me to walk you?"

"Ah...no, thank you! I'm fine by myself!"

"Okay, then." Lucy said, nodding her head with an unsure look in her face. "By the way, my name's Lucy. Bye."

"Bye, Lucy-san! Thank you!" And then Wendy flew away, being carried by Carla.

Suddenly, the bonging of a clock sounded throughout town, silencing everything. Lucy tensed, sensing something. Then, a 3-D projection of a pumpkin-headed man appeared, causing her to wear a dumbfounded expression. Then the pumpkin started talking:

"TO ALL THE GUILDS HERE FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! GOOD MORNING~!"

"IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE PARTICIPATING TEAMS 113 DOWN TO 8, WE WILL NOW BEGIN A 'PRELIMINARY EVENT'!" Preliminary event? No one said anything about that! Was it being kept a secret to surprise the teams?

"EVERY YEAR, MORE AND MORE GUILDS COME~THAT'S A SIGN THAT THIS EVENT IS BEING TAKEN TOO LIGHTLY~!"

"THIS YEAR, WE'VE BROUGHT THE NUMBER OF COMPETING TEAMS DOWN TO 8~! THE PRELIMINARY RULES ARE SIMPLE!" Lucy widened her eyes and jumped onto the nearest roof as she saw that some buildings were beginning to move. The lodgings?

"YOU WILL ALL NOW COMPETE WITH EACH OTHER! THE GOAL IS THE EVENT GROUNDS, DOMTUS FLAU! THE FIRST 8 TEAMS TO MAKE IT WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE EVENT!"

"YOUR LODGINGS WILL BE THE STARTING LINE FOR THIS PRELIMINARY EVENT!" Suddenly, a path was created in front of each lodging.

"FEEL FREE TO USE ANY MAGIC YOU LIKE. THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS. AS LONG AS YOU'RE ONE OF THE FIRST 8 TEAMS TO MAKE IT."

"BUT IF ALL 5 OF YOUR MEMBERS DON'T MAKE IT THERE, YOU STILL LOSE." OH, SHOOT! She was one of the five members!

"AND...ONE...MORE...THING..."

"WE TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANYONE WHO LOSES THEIR LIFE IN THE LABYRINTH." A labyrinth?! What labyrinth?! And what was that about losing your life?!

"THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES PRELIMINARY EVENT, SKY LABYRINTH, HAS BEGUN!" A humongous machine formed in the middle of the sky, and it was held down by several ropes across town. Oh my holy strawberry cake.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**OK, CHAPTER 7 IS OVER! THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES PRELIMINARY ROUND HAS BEGUN! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT~! BY THE WAY, I WAS WONDERING, WHAT EVENTS AND BATTLES WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN THE GAMES? PLEASE PM ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH, I CAN'T UPDATE, SO HURRY UP~! THANK YOU, BYE~!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sky Labyrinth

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **THE SKY LABYRINTH

Lucy panicked and paced back and forth. What should she do?! What if Mermaid Heel already started the preliminary match?! But they couldn't without all five members, right?! Wait. WHAT IF THEY REPLACED HER?! THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT, WOULD THEY?! WOULD THEY?! BUT, JUST WHAT IF-

"Lucy, calm down." Hyacintho said. " Maybe you should just keep an eye on all of the paths for now. You might be able to spot them that way."

"O-O-O-Ok. G-G-Good idea." Lucy said, obviously stressed. She had never done this kind of thing before.

Suddenly, she heard familiar voices right above her.

"Where do you think Lucy is, nyah?!" someone screeched.

"Calm down, Millianna. She's smart enough to locate us." Someone said in a strict voice.

"Ugh, what a pain! Where is she?!" someone said in a whiny tone.

"It's fine, Arania. I'm sure she'll come." someone said in a bubbly voice.

It was them! Mermaid Heel! Thank goodness! Lucy bent down and jumped, landing right next to them, which shocked everyone, but relieved them at the same time.

"Lucy! Thank goodness! Where in the world were you?!" Kagura asked.

"I apologize. I was busy helping a little girl and a cat. They were being attacked."

"I see. That's very unusual. In any case, are you prepared?"

"Yeah." She said, giving them a determined smile.

As they got closer to the entrance, they all shouted different things,

"This is it! The entrance to the Labyrinth!"

"No, it's the entrance to becoming the number one guild in Fiore!"

"Let's do this!"

"LET'S GO! TEAM MERMAID HEEL!" they all shouted, pumping their fists.

* * *

As soon as they entered the Labyrinth, all of their determination went away, and they comically fell down. What was this?! It was a giant 3-D maze! How were they going to find the entrance?! This place was endless!

"So, Kagura, what do you suggest that we do?" everyone said, turning to her giving her a desperate look. She flinched before replying, quite bluntly….

"Uh….I don't know."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW, THEN?! YOU'RE THE SMART ONE, WOMAN!"

"Well," Kagura said, coughing, "I think that the best thing to do for now is to head east, towards the direction of the event grounds."

"Well, okay….." they all said, deflating. This was hopeless….

* * *

After what seemed to be about a million years they heard voices and quickly hid. They listened closer, and heard things like,

"GAH! THIS IS TAKING FOREVER, AND I'M STARVING! WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP, RUFUS?!"

"Please be quiet, Sting. I can't concentrate with you yelling and shouting."

"Yeah, Sting." two voices said at once.

"SHUT IT, ROGUE, ORGA!"

" f I may, Sting-sama. I believe that Rufus-sama, Rogue-sama, and Orga-sama are correct. In order to leave this place as quickly as possible, I think that silence is needed. After all, silence is golden, yes?"

"Grk..."

"HA, STING! GETTING TOLD OFF BY A GIRL! PATHETIC! GOOD JOB, YUKINO!"

All of them started laughing and teasing him.

"GAH! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

All of the Mermaid Heel members gave each other an uncertain look. Rufus? Sting? Rogue? Orga? Well, Yukino was a first, but the rest those names were unmistakable.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Sabertooth.

* * *

**HEY, GUYS! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER AND LACK OF UPDATES! I WAS FEELING PRETTY LAZY, I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL, PLUS I'M SICK! SO, I PROBABLY CAN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE. SORRY! SO, ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW MY STORY!**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, THE WIZARD SAINT! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**OH, WAIT! PLEASE PM ME ABOUT THE MATCH-UPS AND EVENTS FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES THAT YOU GUYS WANT, OR ELSE I CAN'T UPDATE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND NOW, ADIOS!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: **EXCUSE ME, PLEASE! I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO MENTION! IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I FORGOT THAT HYACINTHO WASN'T ALLOWED TO BE IN THE SKY LABYRINTH, SO LET'S JUST PRETEND HE WENT BACK TO THE LODGING TO WAIT. I'M REALLY SORRY! ALSO, ABOUT LUCY'S BLUE PHOENIX SLAYER MAGIC? I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO IT, AND REACHED THE CONCLUSION THAT THE ELEMENT FOR THAT MAGIC SHOULD BE A COMBINATION OF WATER AND AIR. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, AND WHAT YOU SUGGEST! THANK YOU~! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 9: **THE PLAN!

_"SABERTOOTH! IT'S SABERTOOTH, NYAH!" _Millianna whispered loudly, fear evident in her tone. _"WHAT SHOULD WE DO, KAGURA-CHAN, LUCY-CHAN?!"_

_"SHHHHHHH, MILLIANNA! MAYBE IF WE'RE QUIET ENOUGH, WE CAN SNEAK PAST WITHOUT GETTING HURT!" _Arania whispered, sweat rolling down her face.

"Hm?" Sting suddenly asked, causing everybody to freeze. "What was that?"

"What do you mean, Sting?" Orga asked, quite confused. Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

"I heard a noise. It was whispering..." Sting said, listening closer. "Did you hear it too, Rogue?"

Rogue nodded, and slowly looked around. Orga and Rufus did the same, while Yukino stood still, uninterested.

"I do not think it will matter, Sting-sama, Rogue-sama. After all, Sabertooth is the strongest. We can easily defeat them, correct?"

"True..." Rogue said, "But even so, I sense two powerful magical sources. I suggest we take out all the threats right now."

"Very well, then, Rogue-sama. Let us look around." Yukino said, glancing around.

* * *

_"SHOOT!" _Arania whispered, panicking. _"THEY'RE ONTO US! WHAT DO WE DO?!"_

_"Maybe we should quietly sneak away?" _Beth suggested, fidgeting. _"M__aybe they won't notice us!"_

_"I doubt it." _Kagura said. _"They have dragon slayers with them. They will not only hear us, but they will also smell us. We cannot run away."_

Lucy just sat quietly, forming a plan in her head. From what she heard, Sabertooth seemed very powerful, so it wouldn't do to be too reckless. They could get hurt. Lucy was about to ask Hyacintho for advice, but forgot that when she met with Mermaid Heel for the preliminary event, he went back to wait in the lodging. What was she going to do now? She always relied on him. Ugh, this was so frustrating...

Suddenly, she got an idea. Yes, it was slightly reckless, but oh well. At this point, anything would cut the budget.

_"Hey, guys!" _Lucy whispered. _"I've got an idea!"_

_"WHAT IS IT?!" _Arania asked, getting desperate.

_"Here! Listen closely, because we've only got one chance!"_

As Lucy explained, everyone listened closely and exchanged nervous glances.

_"Are you sure this will work, Lucy?" _Kagura asked, quite uncertain. The plan seemed very complicated and difficult. The likelihood of succeeding was very low.

_"Pshhhhh...don't ask me such silly questions, Kagura! Of course not!"_

Everyone stared at Lucy sweatdropping, while she gave them a small, goofy grin.

_"Lucy..." _Kagura said, emitting a dark aura_, "Get serious! The name of Mermaid Heel depends on it!"_

_"I know, I know!" _Lucy whispered_, "But this is the best thing I can think of! According to my calculations, this is the plan with the highest success rate. Sooooo, let's give it a try! You never know, right?"_

Kagura simply sighed, thinking this was all hopeless, and facepalmed herself. This plan seemed more than likely to fail, yet it was the plan with the highest success rate?! Just how bad was their situation? REALLY BAD.

"Fine then." Kagura reluctantly said. "Let's do this then."

Beth and Arania gave her the infamous "ARE-YOU-CRAZY-WOMAN?!" look.. In return, she just gave them the "No-I-Am-Certainly-Not-A-Crazy-Woman" look. Lucy simply watched them in amusement and grinned. She requipped a crystal clear sword, like it was made out of glass or ice. It was a sword that one such as a knight would use.

"Alright!" Lucy cheered. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 9 IS OVER! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! OH YEAH! ATTENTION READERS:**

**PLEASE PM ME ON WHAT EVENTS AND MATCH-UPS FOR THE BATTLES YOU WANT! I'M DESPERATE! THE TIME IS NEAR, YET I AM UNPREPARED! WOW, THAT SOUNDED WEIRD...ANYWAYS!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LUCY'S BLUE PHOENIX SLAYER MAGIC ELEMENT SHOULD BE! A COMBINATION OF WATER AND AIR? I'LL TAKE THE BEST CHOICE!**

**ALSO, THE TIME OF JUDGEMENT HAS COME! WHAT COULD IT BE?!... * DRUMROLL * ...**

**PAIRINGS!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANT FOR LUCY! I WANT IT TO BE A DRAGON SLAYER, SUCH AS NATSU, STING, OR ROGUE! DEFINITELY NOT GAJEEL! YECK! NO OFFENSE TO GAJEEL X LUCY FANS! IT JUST DOESN'T WORK FOR ME! NOW, WHY DO I WANT IT TO BE A DRAGON SLAYER?**

**BECAUSE IN HISTORY CLASS ( BLECK! ) WE WERE MAKING A CHINESE BANNER, AND I READ THAT THE PHOENIX IS THE DRAGON'S WIFE! THEN I THOUGHT... " GASP! THIS WOULD BE GREAT FOR MY STORY! " SO, LIKE, LUCY IS BASICALLY LIKE THE PHOENIX, RIGHT? AND THE DRAGON SLAYERS ARE DRAGONS! BRILLIANT! * CLAPPING AND CHEERING ***

**SO WILL IT BE STING, NATSU, OR ROGUE? I HAVE NOW SET UP A POLL! GO TO MY PROFILE, AND PLEASE VOTE!**

**WELL, ANYWAYS, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MY DEAR READERS! TOODLE-LOO! ADIOS! 3**


	10. Chapter 10: Plan, Begin!

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: **HI, GUYS! I JUST DECIDED TO MAKE LUCY'S BLUE PHOENIX SLAYER MAGICAL ELEMENT BLUE FIRE, WATER, AND AIR/WIND. I SHALL EXPLAIN HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE AFTER THE STORY. PATIENCE, YOUNG JEDI. BY THE WAY, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT ADRENALINE IS, I SUGGEST YOU LOOK IT UP. NOW. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 10: **PLAN, BEGIN!

"Alright!" Lucy cheered. "Let's do this!"

"Huh?" Sting asked, looking in their direction. "What was that just now?"

"Huh?" Rufus and Orga asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard something...it sounded like cheering." He said, getting suspicious. "You heard it too, didn't you, Rogue?" Sting turned to look at him and Rogue nodded, quite annoyed that they had waste time and do this.

"I think it came from over there..." He said, beginning to walk in their direction.

* * *

Beth, Arania, Kagura, and Millianna gave Lucy the "Shut-The-Hell-Up" look, and she nodded, pretending to zip her mouth. She then gave the "A-Ok" sign with her fingers. They all simply sighed and faced palmed themselves.

"Oi, dolts." Sting said, looking at them like they were idiots. "I'm right here, ya' know."

Everyone turned to look at him, shocked. Since when was he there?! The adrenaline kicked in, and they all jumped back about 5 feet.

"You guys were so caught up in your staring contest that I thought I'd join in." He said, smirking.

"Why, you little!" Lucy hissed. She did not like being interrupted, especially by a nuisance like him.

"Oh? If it isn't that little girl from before? I knew that someone as strong as you would participate in the Games. But, then again, you're not stronger than me, are you?" Sting said in a mocking tone.

"Of course I am." Lucy replied bluntly. "The weak one is you. Your stupidity only adds on to your faults in battle."

"What did you just say?" Sting asked, his tone dripping with venom. He already knew what she had said, but asked this, attempting to scare her. To his surprise, she just stared at him, not even flinching.

"You heard what I said. Unless you're too stupid to understand?" She asked in a mocking tone. A smirk was plastered on her face, and she was obviously enjoying this. Both teams, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth, just watched as they argued.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!" Sting shouted, activating Dragon Force. Rogue did the same, shadows emitting from his body. Orga activated his Black Lightning, making it zap from the tips of his fingers. Rufus placed two fingers by his head, prepared to use Memory Make. Yukino grabbed two of her Celestial Spirit keys, Libra and Pisces.

Lucy and Kagura readied themselves, firmly grabbing their swords. Arania put her hands together, ready to activate her Web Magic. Millianna outstretched her hands, summoning her Nekosoku Tube.

"Try it." Lucy said. "If you can, that is."

Sting grinned, showing his unusually sharp canines. "Oh, I will. I'll enjoy breaking every bone in your body."

Lucy telepathically told her team mates_, "Remember the plan. Beth, start."  
_

_"Kay! Let's go!" _Beth replied, shooting her Carrot Missiles at Team Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue dodged and lunged at them with killer intent. Rufus made a shield while Orga used his lightning to zap and disintegrate the carrots. Yukino summoned Pisces, and it swiftly knocked the carrots aside like they were flies.

Lucy and Kagura noticed Sting and Rogue, and they too lunged forward to counter them. Mid-way through their lunge, Kagura and Lucy had a conversation.

_"Hey, Lucy?" _Kagura telepathically asked.

_"What? We're kind of in a dangerous situation right now, you know."_

_"When you were making your plan, why didn't you just use your telepathy instead of whispering?"  
_

_"Uh..." _Lucy responded, speechless. _"I kinda, maybe forgot that I could use telepathy? JUST MAYBE!"_

_"You could've used your Teleportation Magic and gotten us out of this mess, too!"_

_"Wellllll...about that...I kinda forgot about that too..."_

_"LUCY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_"Hey, don't blame me! It's hard to remember all the types of magic that I mastered, ESPECIALLY when I'm in a dangerous situation! The pressure kinda makes me forget..."!_

_"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU FORGET THAT YOU COULD USE TELEPATHY MAGIC RIGHT NOW?! THIS IS A PRETTY PRESSURING STUATION, YOU KNOW!"_

_"Well, I...well...bah humbug! Whatever! Who cares! If I forgot, I forgot! It's too late now, anyways! Let's just try our best!"_

_"Hmph! Fine, but you're really going to get it later!"_

_"Psh...fine. Here they come!"_

The sound of sword and dragon clashing together sounded throughout the Labyrinth, signaling the start of the battle. After that...

All hell broke loose.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 10 IS OVER! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! ATTENTION READERS:**

**PLEASE PM ME ON WHAT EVENTS AND MATCH-UPS FOR THE BATTLES YOU WANT! I NEED A LOT MORE! SPECIAL THANKS TO FAIRYWOLF6 AND SABERMAWI AND FAIRYGOMI. I LOVE YOU TWO! **

** I HAVE SET UP A POLL! GO TO MY PROFILE, AND PLEASE VOTE! HERE ARE THE CURRENT RESULTS, WITH ROLU IN THE LEAD!:**

**ROGUE: 10**

**STING: 5**

**NATSU: 4**

**MEH! YOU CAN CHOOSE!: 1**

**NALU ANS STICY LOVERS! PLEASE VOTE! AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO RESPECT MY DECISIONS OR DON'T CARE, VOTE FOR MEH!YOU CAN CHOOSE!**

**OK, ABOUT LUCY'S BLUE PHOENIX SLAYER ELEMENT! I SHALL EXPLAIN HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE! THE RIGHT SIDE OF HER MAGIC IS BLUE FIRE, AND THE LEFT SIDE IS WATER! AND IN BETWEEN, THERE IS A WALL OF AIR/WIND SEPARATING THESE OPPOSING ELEMENTS. THREE ELEMENTS IN ONE! YAAAYYYYY! IT SUPPOSE IT'S KINDA CONFUSING AND DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, BUT OH WELL.**

**BY THE WAY, I WILL REDUCE LUCY'S MAGIC OPTIONS TO 'THE KNIGHT', ARC OF TIME, INVISIBILITY MAGIC, GOD SLAYER MAGIC, AND TRANSFORMATION MAGIC FOR MY CONVENIENCE. THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL EXCEPTION OF TELEPATHY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ONLY THAT CHAPTER THOUGH. IT GETS HARD TO INCLUDE ALL OF THEM. THEY'RE TOO CONVENIENT FOR HER SITUATIONS, AND MAKES IT BORING. I MAY REDUCE IT EVEN MORE IN THE FUTURE. SORRY, FOLKS!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE! TOODLES, AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission, Success!

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: **FOR THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER, THE BATTLES WILL BE SEPARATED INTO DIFFERENT SECTIONS. ALSO, YOU MIGHT FIND KAGURA, STING, AND ROGUE A BIT OOC IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY~!

* * *

**Chapter ****11: **MISSION, SUCCESS!

The sound of sword and dragon clashing together sounded throughout the Labyrinth, signaling the start of the battle. After that...

All hell broke loose.

_"Kagura! Unison Raid!" _Lucy telepathically told her.

_"Understood!"_

"Unison Raid! Twin Swords!" Lucy and Kagura shouted in unison.

The attack was a white wave of raw power, and it headed for Sting and Rogue. Sting knocked it aside, scratching his arm in the progress, while Rogue used his Shadow Dragon's Roar. Kagura blocked the attack with her sword, and lunged for Sting. Lucy disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared behind Rogue. She kicked him in the head, and sent him flying straight into a wall.

Rogue got up, and dusted himself off.

"It's time to get serious now, eh?" He said, glaring at Lucy.

* * *

**ROGUE vs. LUCY**

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue shouted. Lucy grit her teeth, and unsteadily blocked it with her sword. When the smoke cleared, Rogue had disappeared. Lucy quickly scanned the area, her eyes roaming everywhere. Rogue appeared behind her, and hit her straight in the stomach.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

Lucy was unprepared, and the attack sent her flying. She landed swiftly on her feet, and coughed up some blood. She gingerly wiped it away, and activated her Arc of Time. An orb appeared on her arm, and she teleported in front of Rogue. She sent the orb flying, and it hit him in the face, making him dizzy. His vision was blurry for a few seconds, and Lucy took advantage of that. She activated her God Slayer Magic, and attacked him, finishing him off.

"God Slayer's Secret Art! Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!"

The attack hit Rogue straight on, but surprisingly, did not knock him unconscious. Nevertheless, after that attack, he couldn't move a muscle. Rogue fell onto the ground, wincing in pain. He strained to keep his eyes open.

Lucy felt happy and content that she had won, but a little feeling of guilt nagged at her. She knew that it wasn't good to ignore one's emotions, so she slowly walked over to him.

Lucy knelt down in front of him, wearing a remorseful expression. She activated her healing abilities, and began to heal his injuries. Rogue sighed in relaxation, but still gave her a confused look.

"Why are you healing my injuries? I am your enemy."

"Because I want to. What, do you _want_ to die, or something? People like you these days...*sigh*...weirdos."

"I'm not going to _die_ from this, you know. And _no_, I do not want to _die or something_, if that were a result of this battle."

After Lucy had finished healing his injuries, a moment of silence passed. She slowly got up, and was about to walk away, until Rogue spoke up.

"In any case, thanks. For healing my injuries, that is. I admit defeat. You may pass."

Lucy turned around and gave him a surprised look. After processing what he had said, she smiled warmly at him and walked away.

"Yeah. Your welcome."

* * *

**KAGURA vs. STING**

"Let's do this, Archenemy." She whispered, clutching her sword. She charged at Sting, running at lightning speed.

"Slashing Form!" She shouted, cutting Sting in multiple places all over his body. He smirked, blood streaming down one of the cuts on his face.

"You know..." He said, "It'll take a lot more than that to defeat me."

"Tch!"

To say Kagura was annoyed was an understatement. This man was cocky and arrogant. Just the type of people she disliked. He annoyed her so much that she was considering unsheathing Archenemy. But no. That wouldn't do. This sword was meant to kill Jellal, and only Jellal. To unsheathe it for any other reason would be unacceptable.

"White Dragon's Claw!" He shouted, snapping her out of her daze. The attack hit her left thigh, burning through her clothing. She hissed in pain, and was about to cut him until she noticed something. She couldn't move. She looked back at her leg, and saw that there was some sort of mark on it. A stamp? No, it was a stigma. She attempted to move, but failed once again.

Sting smirked, and slowly walked to her. He circled her, and started teasing her by touching her hair.

"Well, well, well. Where did all of your ferocity go? Now, you're just a helpless little mermaid on land. How befitting."

Kagura growled at him, getting even more pissed. He used his White Dragon's Punch, and hit her in the exact same place the stigma was. She gasped in pain, and was sent flying. She slammed onto her back, and shakily propped herself up. The stigma was gone, but in it's place was an ugly bruise. She quickly stood up, and glared at him.

"Strong Form!" She shouted, charging at him. She hit him, right on his Dragon Ball's ( if you know what I mean *eyebrow wiggle* ), causing him to gawk in pain and stagger backwards. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he fell down, his hands clutching "that area". Kagura activated her Gravity Change and changed his weight, preventing him from getting up.

She walked towards him, knelt down, and smirked evilly. She wiggled her eyebrows, taunting him. It felt good to be in charge. She grabbed her sword again, and aimed it at "you-know-what" again, causing him to widen his eyes and sweat in fear.

"You wouldn't...!" He said, fear and desperation in his voice.

"Oh, yes, I would..." Kagura said, smirking, with her bangs creating a shadow under her eyes.

She swung her sword, causing him to faint in fear. She stopped her attack right before hitting it again, smirking.

"Hmph. Revenge at it's sweetest."

**DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!**

* * *

**ARANIA vs. YUKINO**

"I open thee, Gate to the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Yukino chanted. Two humongous fish came out, one white, one black. Arania gawked at their size, and only one thought ran though her mind.

_'Those fish will smash me to a_ _pulp.'_

As Pisces threw itself in Arania's direction, she saw her life flash before her eyes. She muttered a small "Eeep", shut her eyes, and held her arms protectively in front of her face. After minutes of waiting for the impact to come, nothing happened. Arania opened her eyes in confusion, and what she saw made her brighten up.

"Kagura~!" She said, practically beaming.

"Be careful, Arania." Kagura said, her tone as serious as ever. "You are no match for her as it is."

Arania nodded her head in apology, and quietly went to the sidelines to watch. Kagura nodded her head in approval, and went back to the battle. She charged at Pisces, jumped, and sliced it in half, not even unsheathing her sword. Yukino wore a straight face, but on the inside, she was stunned.

"I open thee, Gate to the Heavenly Scales! Libra!" She chanted. A tan, curvaceous woman came out. She had scales attached to her fingers with strings and she held them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. Her hair was tied in an ox horn style, and her attire resembled a belly dancers.

"Libra!" Yukino commanded, pointing at Kagura and Arania. "Change the weight of the targets."

"Got it." Libra replied, moving her arms in opposite directions. She changed Kagura and Arania's weight, making them much heavier than before. Arania gasped and fell to the ground, panting and kneeling. Kagura simply undid the Gravity Change, and charged at Yukino. Yukino widened her eyes in fear, and attempted to grab Ophiuchus's key until Kagura whacked her in the stomach with her sword, knocking her unconscious. She fell to the ground, a thin line of blood coming out of her mouth.

Arania breathed a sigh of relief, while Kagura simply looked at Yukino with pity.

* * *

**ORGA vs. MILLIANNA**

Milianna threw her Nekosoku Tube at Orga, attempting to wrap it around him. He simply ' hmphed' and zapped it, watching it fall to the ground as a burnt crisp. She looked at him in disbelief, and shivered when he scowled.

"Don't tell me that's all you have?" He asked. "How boring."

Millianna knew it was hopeless, but refused to give up. That was the type of person she was.

"Kitten Blast!" She shouted, unleashing a spiral blast of Nekosoku Tube. Orga simply scoffed and zapped it again, burning it.

"I told you." He said, getting pissed. " You can't beat me with that thing." Millianna grit her teeth, but couldn't help but think while sweatdropping_,'Actually, you didn't tell me that I couldn't beat you with that thing. You asked me if that was all I had. And apparently, it is.'_

Orga got impatient, and simply zapped her with his Black Lightning Sphere. She got engulfed by it, and it burned her skin. Her screams of pain rang throughout the room, causing everyone from Mermaid Heel to look in her direction. Rufus simply smirked and Orga simply smirked.

"Millianna!" Lucy, Kagura, and Arania shouted in unison, running towards her. Orga ended his attack, and Millianna fell limply to the ground. She had multiple burns all over her body, and she was unconscious.

"You monster! How dare you!" Kagura shouted at him, as Lucy was tending to her wounds.

"Why should I care about what happens to that girl? She's just trash, after all." Orga replied, bored.

Kagura twitched, and her bangs covered her eyes. She slowly got up, and grabbed Archenemy so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Millianna is _not _trash. She is my friend, and if you continue to talk about her like that, I will kill you." She threatened, glaring at him with venom dripping from her voice. Lucy shivered, and stared at Kagura in fear. She had never seen her this angry before.

Orga smirked, and wore an amused expression.

"And just what are _you _going to do about it? Hm?" He said, taunting her. Lucy simply shook her head from side to side out of pity. Her only though was_,'Wrong move, dude. You might as well go dig your own grave right now...'_

Kagura charged, and instantly appeared in front of Orga, shocking him. She activated her Slashing Form, and cut every inch of his body. He widened his eyes, and blood splurted everywhere. Kagura watched with hatred and content as he fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his body.

"U-U-Uh, K-Kagura?" Lucy asked, trembling.

"_What?_" She hissed back, still infuriated because of Orga.

"M-M-Maybe you could've gone a little easier on him?"

"_Nonsense._" She said, making Lucy flinch. "This _thing _insulted my friend. He deserves much worse than this. He's lucky that I didn't slice his heart open."

Lucy shivered and thought while sweatdropping_, "You know, I actually think he's going to die of blood loss..."_

* * *

**RUFUS vs. BETH**

Rufus simply smirked, and gave Beth a confident look.

"Do you truly think that you can beat me with your level of strength?" Rufus asked, smirking. Beth simply smiled, and said,

"Nope, but I'll try~!"

"Might as well end this quickly." He whispered, adjusting his hat to cover his face.

"Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!" He shouted, spreading his right arm in Beth's direction. Several whirlwinds formed, and combined to create a single, larger one. Beth widened her eyes, and it hit her straight on, lifting her in the air and sweeping her away. It cut her arms in multiple places, and she fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!" He shouted, touching the ground with one of his hands. Fire formed on the ground, and got larger as it got closer to Beth. It burned her skin and clothes, and she screamed in pain, getting her team's attention.

"Oh, don't worry." Lucy said to Kagura. "I finished healing Millianna anyways, so I'll take care of it."

Kagura nodded her head in approval, and watched as Lucy teleported to where Beth was. She knelt down, and checked to see how badly injured Beth was. Her skin was burnt like Millianna's, and her hair was slightly singed at the ends. Her clothes were torn in multiple places, and she was unconscious. Lucy sighed, and slowly got up.

"Guess I'm going to have to clean up here." Lucy said, quite sleepy from battling. Rufus simply smirked, and lifted his eyebrow in a mocking manner.

"Requip! Flight Armor!" Lucy chanted, requipping into a cheetah-like armor.

"Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!"

Shooting stars made of lightning shot towards Lucy, but she easily dodged them with her level of speed. She jumped right in front of Rufus, and used Sonic Claw, slashing him from every direction. He fell to the ground, defeated, his mouth wide open. When Lucy saw his face, she laughed at him and took his hat, gently placing it on her head.

"Not so strong now, are we?" She asked in a mocking tone. He simply glared at her in response, causing her to chuckle.

"Anyways, here. Your precious little hat." Lucy said while throwing it onto his face, completely covering it.

"Hey, Kagura!" Lucy shouted, while exquipping her armor. "I guess we won, huh?"

* * *

Kagura sat down and sighed as she watched Lucy healing Beth. Her skin was no longer burned, but she was still unconscious like Millianna. After Lucy finished healing Beth, she layed down, and sighed in relaxation while stretching.

"See?" Lucy said to Kagura. "I told you that we would win~!"

Kagura simply huffed in annoyance, but had to admit that she was correct. Despite the few casualties, they did win.

"Anyways." Lucy said while getting up. "We should probably get going now. We don't want to be late now, do we?"

Kagura nodded in agreement and got up, dusting off her skirt. "Kagura, you can carry Millianna." Lucy said, pointing to her. "And I'll carry Beth."

"Hey," Arania said, getting up, "What should I do?"

"Just stay out of the way." Lucy said, waving her off. Arania's right eye twitched in annoyance, but still did as she was told. After Lucy had picked up Beth and Kagura had picked up Millianna, they started walking in the direction of the exit.

"Mission success~!"

* * *

**YAY, CHAPTER 11 IS OVER~! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! I EVEN ADDED A LITTLE ROLU MOMENT WASN'T EVEN THAT ROMANTIC SO I APOLOGIZE. I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE-RELATED THINGS! IT'S NOT REALLY MY CUP OF TEA, I GUESS YOU COULD SAY. ATTENTION:**

**I HAVE SET UP A POLL! GO TO MY PROFILE, AND PLEASE VOTE! HERE ARE THE CURRENT RESULTS, WITH ROLU IN THE LEAD!:**

**ROGUE: 10**

**STING: 6**

**NATSU: 6**

**MEH! YOU CAN CHOOSE!: 2**

**PLEASE PM ME ON WHATEVER EVENTS AND MATCH-UPS YOU WANT FOR THE GMG! SPECIAL THANKS TO FAIRYWOLF6 AND SABERMAWI AND FAIRYGOMI!**

**BY THE WAY, REMEMBER ABOUT WHAT I SAID ABOUT REDUCING LUCY'S MAGIC OPTIONS FOR MY CONVENIENCE IN CHAPTER 10? FORGET THAT. I'LL JUST LET HER USE WHATEVER MAGIC I WANT AT ANY TIME. AFTER WRITING THIS CHAPTER, I FOUND IT MORE ENTERTAINING THAT WAY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE! BYE, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 12: First Place!

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: **SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE ENJOY! P.S., LUCY IS KINDA OOC IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **FIRST PLACE!

After walking for another tiring 30 minutes, Lucy noticed a sign. She squinted, hoping it was the exit. It said:

Congratulations! GOAL!

"YES!" Lucy shouted, causing everyone to look at her. " The exit! Finally!" She unknowingly dropped Beth onto the floor, and ran towards Mato, the pumpkin-headed man. He started clapping until she firmly grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth. Everyone stared at her in shock, and then she started ranting.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO GET HERE?! You probably don't, and neither do I, but I'm betting on 4 hours. FOUR HOURS! THOSE LONG, FOUR HOURS OF TORTURE! I ALMOST DIED! WHAT IS THIS PLACE, SPARTA?! IT'S A HELLHOLE! I DEMAND AN APOLOGY! NO HUMAN BEING SHOULD EVER HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT! CURSES! I WASTED FOUR HOURS OF MY LIFE! NO, NOT CURSES! CURSE _YOU_! YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR STUPID EVENTS! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO, DIE?!"

"Uh-uhm...well, no, but-"

_"WELL_?! SPEAK UP, YOU STUPID _COSPLAYER_! I'M GONNA MAKE A_ PUMPKIN PIE_ OUTTA YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh-"

"ENOUGH!" Kagura shouted, releasing Mato from Lucy's grasp. She karate chopped Lucy on the head, causing her to faint and fall on the ground.

"I apologize for that, Pumpkin-san." Kagura said, bowing in respect. She had also dropped Millianna on the ground while doing that. "Now, if I may ask, were we able to pass the preliminary event?"

Mato sweat-dropped at the nick-name, and nodded while clapping. "Yes, and congratulations for making it! You are the first ones to pass the event!"

Kagura sighed in relief, content that they were in first place. She was about to walk through until she remembered something. Beth and Millianna. She turned around, and gaped at the sight before her. Both were still unconscious, and now Lucy was, too. Only she and Arania were left. That meant...

"I have to carry two of them by myself?!"

* * *

Lucy woke up, her head pounding. She winced in pain, and slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around.

"In the lodging." A familiar voice answered. She turned around, and saw that it was Hyacintho. "Arania carried you here. And boy, was she ever whiny! She kept on saying that her feet hurt, and that you were super heavy."

A vein popped out of her forehead at that one, and she made a mental note to herself to get payback. "Anyways," Hyacintho said, "You should probably get ready now. The Games are going to start soon."

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise, and quickly got up. She rushed down the stairs, and bumped into Kagura.

"Kagura!" Lucy said in surprise. "I apologize for being late. Are the Games about to begin?"

"It's fine." Kagura said, nodding. "Just change your clothes, and then we'll get going."

* * *

Lucy nervously chewed on her lip, and paced back and forth as she heard the loud cheering of the crowd. She had never appeared in front of such a large amount of people before, and the thought of it made her frightened and queasy.

She was wearing a pure white mask that covered only her eyes, and there was a white rose in her hair. She was wearing a matching mid-thigh white wedding dress, with elbow-length white gloves. For her shoes, she had white heels and a diamond anklet on her right ankle. Her hair was wavy, and she was wearing light pink lip gloss. The wedding dress had rose designs made up of diamond on the bottom that sparkled in the light. Since Arania, Beth, and Millianna all had a dressing "theme", they insisted that she should have one too.

"Don't worry." Kagura said, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. "Once you get used to it, it's not that bad. Just follow our lead."

"But!" Lucy said, pulling on her hair. "I've never done this before! What if I embarrass myself?!"

"It's fine~!" Beth said, patting her shoulder. "Everyone embarrasses themselves, so you won't be the only one~!"

"That doesn't help at all..." She said, sulking in a corner.

.

.

.

_'Well...I suppose it can't be that bad, right?'_

"Hey!" Millianna suddenly shouted, poking Lucy's cheek. " How do I look, nyah?"

Lucy turned around to look at her, and gaped at what she saw. "WHAT IS THAT, MILLIANNA?!" She shouted, causing everyone to look at her. "THAT'S WAY TO REVEALING! DON'T GO OUT LIKE THAT! CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! HOW INDECENT!"_  
_

"Huh?" Millianna asked, tilting her head in confusion. "This is how I usually dress!"

This caused Lucy to gape even wider, and she nearly fainted. "HOW CAN YOU STAND TO DRESS LIKE THAT?! YOU LOOK LIKE A HOOKER! CHANGE, RIGHT NOW!"

Millianna grumbled in response, and went to go change her clothes. "Hmph." Lucy said, crossing her arms. "You people these days are shameless. What a disappointment. Still, how come I never noticed that she dressed like that?"

"Well, we can't all be perfect like you." Arania said, smirking.

"What was that?!" Lucy shouted, hissing. She ran up to Arania, and they started having a catfight. There was hair pulling, cheek pinching, and scratching.

When the announcements started, Kagura shushed both of them, and listened closely.

"THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! THE ANNUAL FESTIVAL OF MAGIC! THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

"I'M YOUR ANNOUNCER, CHAPATI LOLA. THIS IS FORMER COUNCIL MEMBER YAJIMA-SAN, WHO HAS JOINED US AS A COMMENTATOR. THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE, YAJIMA-SAN."

"My pleasure."

"FOR DAY ONE'S GUEST, WE'VE INVITED THE SPARKLING MISS FIORE, JENNY REALIGHT-SAN OF BLUE PEGASUS!"

"We're gonna win this year, so look out~!"

"THE TEAM MEMBERS HAVE FINALLY ENTERED!"

"Yes, thank you. I'll have a coffee."

"YAJIMA-SAN! YOUR MICROPHONE IS STILL ON AND BROADCASTING!"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"FIRST OFF IS THE PRELIMINARY ROUND'S 8TH PLACE. WILL THEY BE ABLE TO RECLAIM THEIR PAST GLORY? CONTRARY TO THEIR NAME, THEY'RE THE WILD, ROWDY FAIRY TAIL!"

The crowd started booing them, shocking the team members.

"EVEN THOUGH THEY'VE GOTTEN LAST PLACE EVERY SINGLE YEAR, FAIRY TAIL MANAGED TO CLAW THEIR WAY THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES. THOUGH OF COURSE, THEY MADE IT IN 8TH PLACE."

"WITH THE RETURN OF 'TEAM TENROU' WHO HAVE BEEN CAUSING TROUBLE ALL OVER THE PLACE, CAN THEY POSSIBLY BECOME THE TOP OF FIORE?!"

"I'm glad to see you all...congratulations, Fairy Tail." Yajima said, doing a thumbs-up sign.

"NEXT UP...IN 7TH PLACE IN THE PRELIMINARIES...THE HOUNDS OF HELLS' ARMY, QUATRO CERBERUS!"

"COMING IN SIXTH PLACE ARE THE AZURE WINGS THAT SPARKLE IN THE DARKNESS...BLUE PEGASUS!"

"IN 5TH PLACE, THE GODDESS OF LOVE AND WAR'S SACRED DESTROYERS, LAMIA SCALE!"

"MOVING ON, COMING IN 4TH PLACE WE HAVE...NOW, THIS IS QUITE A SURPRISE. IN 4TH PLACE WE HAVE A FIRS-TIME COMPETING GUILD! THE MIDNIGHT RAIDERS, RAVEN TAIL!"

The audience started whispering among themselves, questioning if Raven Tail was a dark quild.

"WELL, ACCORDING TO OUR OFFICIAL INFORMATION, RAVEN TAIL EXISTED OVER SEVEN YEARS AGO, BUT HAD ONLY RECENTLY BEEN APPROVED AS AN OFFICIAL GUILD."

"If they're approved by the Magician's League, then that means they're not a dark guild, right?"

"THERE'S ONLY THREE TEAMS LEFT THAT MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES..."

"Huh? One of them is Sabertooth, right?" The audience asked each other. "Then who are the other two?" "All the major guilds have been accounted for, right?" "Wait a minute...aren't we forgetting one guild?"

"ALRIGHT! NOW ENTERING ARE THE THREE TEAMS FROM THE PRELIMINARY EVENT!"

"AHHHHH, WHAT A SURPRISE! SO THIS COULD BE THE OPPORTUNITY FOR THE BROKEN-WINGED FAIRIES TO FLY AGAIN!"

"B TEAM OF FAIRY TAIL!"

The crowd started murmuring, wondering why Fairy Tail was the only guild with two teams.

"WELL, YAJIMA-SAN, IT SEEMS THAT MANY PEOPLE ARE CONFUSED BY THE NEW RULE."

"Right...for this event, each guild is allowed to send at most two teams to participate."

"THE TEAMS SHOULD BE COMPETING WITH EACH OTHER, SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE BETWEEN THE TWO TEAMS FROM THE SAME GUILD?"

"Do you think they would be okay?"

"But...isn't that unfair?" Jenny asked, pursing her lips. "If each team sends one member to compete, then wouldn't there be two members from Fairy Tail?"

"WHICH MEANS FAIRY TAIL WOULD HAVE A GREAT ADVANTAGE WITH TWO TEAMS."

"Pretty sweet deal, right, Ma-chan?" Yajima asked, grinning at Makarov.

"MA-CHAN?"

"OKAY! NOW THERE'S ONLY TWO TEAMS LEFT!"

The audience shifted in their seats, eager to see the team besides Sabertooth.

"O-O-OH MY! WHAT A SURPRISE! T-T-THIS IS!"

Everyone gave him a confused look, and started whispering.

"T-THIS IS VERY UNEXPECTED! I-I-IN SECOND PLACE IS THE BEST! THE UNDEFEATED! THE ULTIMATE KING! SABERTOOTH!"

Team Sabertooth came out, all of them wearing sour expressions. The crowd was dead silent, and watched as they slowly trudged through the sand, coming to a stop in the middle of the arena. Everyone was confused. How could anyone beat Sabertooth?

"W-W-WELL! IT APPEARS THAT THIS YEAR, A CERTAIN GUILD MADE IT TO THE GOAL BEFORE SABERTOOTH! THEY ARE NONE OTHER THAN..."

The crowd quieted down, anxious to know the guild that defeated Sabertooth.

"THE ALL-FEMALE GUILD, AND THE DANCERS OF THE DEEP BLUE SEAS! MERMAID HEEL!"

* * *

"Well..." Kagura said, opening her eyes and walking towards the arena. "There's our cue. Let's get going."

"Ugh..." Lucy said, clutching her stomach. "I'm not feeling so good..."

"C'mon~!" Millianna and Beth said in unison, jumping up and down. "You can do this~!"

Arania simply "hmphed" and walked away with Kagura.

* * *

When Lucy, Kagura, Beth, Millianna, and Arania walked out, the crowd immediately started cheering. Lucy tried her best not to faint as they walked further into the arena. When they made it to a stop, the announcements continued.

"WELL! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT MERMAID HEEL WOULD DEFEAT SABERTOOTH?! WHAT A NOTABLE ACHIEVEMENT! DON'T YOU AGREE, YAJIMA-SAN?"

"Yes, quite. They even have a new member."

Suddenly, everyone turned to look at Lucy. Sweat rolled down her face, and she felt like jumping into a pit and rotting there. She was just about to faint until she felt glares directed at her. She turned around, and saw that it was none other than Sting, Orga, and Rufus. Yukino simply stared at her, face emotionless. Rogue had his eyes closed, arms crossed, and was looking the other way.

In turn, Lucy simply smirked at them and gave them a taunting look.

"Y'know..." She said. "Maybe these Games aren't so bad after all."

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 12 IS OVER! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW. UGH, KILL ME NOW! I HATE DESCRIBING THE CLOTHES THAT SOMEONE IS WEARING! IT'S SO BORING! ANYWAYS, REMEMBER, READERS:**

**MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS = HAPPY AUTHOR**

**HAPPY AUTHOR = MORE CHAPTERS!**

**MORE CHAPTERS = HAPPY READERS**

**HAPPY READERS = MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS**

**AND SO THE CYCLE BEGINS AGAIN...**

**ATTENTION READERS:**

**PLEASE PM ME ON EVENTS AND MATCH-UPS FOR THE GMG!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY! THE CURRENT RESULTS:**

**ROGUE :12**

**STING :9**

**NATSU :8**

**MEH. YOU CAN CHOOSE! :5**

**AND LASTLY, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, THE WIZARD SAINT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE. BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 1 Part 1: Modele Manquer

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S USELESS** **RAMBLING: **FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 322 WAS FUN! IT WAS PREDICTABLE THOUGH, WHICH MADE IT KINDA DISAPPOINTING...AH, WELL. NOTHING'S PERFECT, I SUPPOSE. ANYWAYS, I REALLY LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? IT'LL PROBABLY EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT THE SHADOW, I THINK. I WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT ECLIPSE! OH, AND LECTOR WAS ALIVE! YAY! ANYWAYS, SORRY FOR THE USELESS RAMBLING! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 13: **DAY 1 PART 1: MODELE MANQUER

When Lucy, Kagura, Beth, Millianna, and Arania walked out, the crowd immediately started cheering. Lucy tried her best not to faint as they walked further into the arena. When they made it to a stop, the announcements continued.

"WELL! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT MERMAID HEEL WOULD DEFEAT SABERTOOTH?! WHAT A NOTABLE ACHIEVEMENT! DON'T YOU AGREE, YAJIMA-SAN?"

"Yes, quite. They even have a new member."

Suddenly, everyone turned to look at Lucy. Sweat rolled down her face, and she felt like jumping into a pit and rotting there. She was just about to faint until she felt glares directed at her. She turned around, and saw that it was none other than Sting, Orga, and Rufus. Yukino simply stared at her, face emotionless. Rogue had his eyes closed, arms crossed, and was looking the other way.

In turn, Lucy simply smirked at them and gave them a taunting look.

"Y'know..." She said. "Maybe these Games aren't so bad after all."

After she said that, she looked around to see the two Exceeds from before. The green one, Frosch, was saying "Fro has come too!" and the red one, Lector, was saying "Go get them! Sting-kun!". Lucy couldn't help but think that Lector looked really cute when he was cheering like that, instead of being arrogant, like his owner. Frosch was plenty adorable, as always. When they noticed she was staring them, Lector glared and stuck out his tongue, while Frosch swung his arms back and forth, waving at her. She blushed slightly at his cuteness, and waved back. Rogue had noticed this, and gave her a small smile, which she had not noticed.

"NOW THAT EVERYONE HAS ARRIVED, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS YEAR'S TEAMS, YAJIMA-SAN?"

"It's good to be young."

"UM...I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT...WELL, SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING!"

As soon as Chapati had said that, what seemed to be a humongous tombstone had risen from the ground. It was covered with writing explaining the Grand Magic Tournament.

"NOW HERE ARE THE PROGRAMS OF THE GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd cheered loudly, and everyone looked at the stone board.

"IN TERMS OF EVENTS, EACH TEAM ALREADY HAS VARYING POINTS...ACCORDING TO THEIR RANKINGS IN THE PRELIMINARY EVENT. EACH TEAM IS ALLOWED TO SELECT ANY MEMBER TO PARTICIPATE. IN THE BATTLES, THE SPONSOR WILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE A DECISION BY DRAWING, CONSIDERING FACTORS LIKE FANS' VOTES."

"Huh..." Lucy muttered, crossing her arms. "So they get to decide? How boring. But that also means if we're unlucky, we might have to participate in the battles right after finishing the events with our magic running low. I suppose it is something important to keep in mind."

"THE RULES FOR THE BATTLES ARE SIMPLE. TEAMS FIGHT AGAINST EACH OTHER. THE WINNING TEAM GETS TEN POINTS, WHILE THE TEAM THAT LOSES GETS NONE. IF IT'S A TIE, EACH TEAM GETS FIVE POINTS."

"NOW, LET'S BEGIN THE OPENING OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! 'MODELE MANQUER'! EACH TEAM SENDS OUT ONE MEMBER. THE RULES WILL BE EXPLAINED ONCE THE TEAM MEMBERS ARE ALL GATHERED."

"The contestants for the event 'Modele Manquer', please step forward." Mato said.

* * *

**MERMAID HEEL  
**

"What's 'Modele Manquer'?" Millianna asked, scratching her hair in confusion.

"Well, if you translate it, it means 'Miss Model'. It's probably going to be a modeling contest." Lucy replied.

"Who wants to go?" Kagura asked.

"I'll go." Lucy said, confidence evident in her tone. "It'll be a good first experience anyways."

"Agreed." Kagura said, nodding her head.

_'Let's see what they got first.' _Lucy thought, smirking.

* * *

**QUATRO CERBERUS  
**

"Let me go for the first game!" Yaeger said. "Don't forget! My soul is always..."

"WILD!" they all shouted in unison.

* * *

**RAVEN TAIL**

"You go, Flare." Ivan said.

"Sure! Hee hee!" Flare said, clasping her hands in pure glee.

* * *

**BLUE PEGASUS**

"I'll go." Eve said, fastening his necktie.

Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, and the Rabbit dude started cheering for him.

* * *

**SABERTOOTH**

"I shall go." Yukino said, stepping forward. "Since this is a modeling contest, I think that a woman would be more fit."

"Good luck, Yukino-san~!" Frosch and Lector shouted.

Rufus, Sting, and Orga simply smirked like they had already won.

* * *

**LAMIA SCALE**

"I'll do this!" Chelia said, pumped up.

"YOU GO FIRST!" Toby shouted.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Yuka said to Toby, sweadropping.

"Good luck, Chelia." Lyon said, smiling.

Chelia blushed crimson, and nearly fainted as she walked towards the middle of the arena.

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL A**

"I'll go!" Wendy said.

"Very well." Erza said, smiling reassuringly.

"Good luck, Wendy!" Natsu, Gray, and Elfman shouted.

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL B**

"Juvia shall go." Juvia said.

"You better not lose!" Gajeel and Laxus said.

"Good luck, Juvia~!" Mirajane shouted.

* * *

"IT'S FINALLY STARTING. WHAT KIND OF EVENT IS 'MODEL MANQUER'? YAJIMA-SAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY FAVORITE PLAYERS?"

"Hmmm...my favorite would be Rufus-kun, but I also like Wendy-chan and Lucy-chan."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, JENNY-SAN?"

"You don't even need to ask. Of course it's our incredible Eve."

Everyone that was participating gathered around Mato, and payed close attention to what he said.

"Everyone, please stand back a little." Mato said.

"Why?" Everyone asked, giving him a curious look.

"Because of that." He replied bluntly, pointing upwards. A shadow started forming on the ground, and everyone looked upwards to see a humongous present box falling from the sky. The wizards standing in the middle of the arena dodged the box as it fell to the ground with a loud thud, shaking the whole arena. The audience shouted and screamed in fear, while the members participating gave it a suspicious stare. Whatever was inside, it was being concealed from view inside the box. Mato raised his arms as a signal, and the box fell apart, revealing a bright, flashy model runway. Everyone gaped, while Mato simply clapped.

"As you can see, this is a model runway. The rules are very simple. The contestants will be given a 'dressing theme', and will try to match the theme the best that they can. They will also have a time limit, so if you don't finish within the given time, too bad. You will accumulate points using votes. The audience and the commentators will vote for the person that they think is dressed the best. For example, suppose at the end of the competition, Lucy earns 300 votes, Wendy earns 200, and Flare only earns 100."

There was snickering and giggling heard at that.

Mato continued, "Lucy, being the winner, will earn 10 points. Wendy will earn 8 points, and Flare will only earn 6. Of course, this example was used with only 3 contestants, so in the real thing, the points given at the end will be much different. By the way, the clothes will be provided, but it is your choice whether you want to use them or not. Does everyone understand the concept now?"

The crowd cheered, which was their way of saying yes.

"Ok! Modele Manquer, begin!"

"Good luck, Lucy!" Millianna, Beth, Arania, and Kagura shouted.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she was forced onto the stage and behind the curtain, hiding her from view. She felt a slight tug on her dress, and turned around to see a little girl with blue hair and brown eyes just like hers. Who was it again? Uh...Wendy!

"Aren't you Wendy?" Lucy asked, smiling at her.

"A-Ah! Yes! Y-You remembered me?" Wendy asked, blushing.

"Of course I did!" Lucy said, smiling at her. "How could I forget such a cute little girl like you?"

Wendy blushed even harder at the compliment, and continued talking. "T-Thank you, Lucy-san! It's really nice to meet you again! I never thought you'd participate in the Games!"

"It's nice to meet you again too, Wendy. By the way, is there something you wanted to ask or tell me?" Lucy asked with a curious expression.

"E-Eh, about that. I wanted to thank you again for saving me last night. I'm really grateful!" Wendy said, bowing.

"No problem." Lucy said, wearing a "Like-A-Boss" expression. "It was the right thing to do."

"U-Uh, Lucy-san?"

"Hm?"

She mumbled something, causing Lucy to stare at her in confusion.

"Did you say something, Wendy? I couldn't quite hear you."

"C-Can...mumble."

"Um...beg pardon? I still couldn't hear you."

"C-Can we...mumble."

"Uhhh...Wendy, I hate to tell you this, but I still can't hear you." Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"I-I said...mumble."

"Wendy, c'mon. You know I still can't hear you."

"I-I said...c-can we be f-friends?" Wendy asked, as red as a tomato. Lucy stared at her in surprise for a few seconds, causing her to blush further.

"I-I understand of you don't want to be friends with me...it's okay if you don't, Lucy-san. After all, you barely know me, right? It's really-"

"Sure. Why not?"

Wendy stared at her in shock, but she couldn't help but feel the smile creeping up on her face. She blushed, and nodded.

"Thank you, Lucy-san~! I hope we can be good friends~!"

"Yeah! Wendy!" Lucy said, returning the smile.

"AHEM." They heard someone say. They both turned around, and saw that it was Mato.

"If you're finished with your warm, friendly little reunion, please pay attention."

Both blushed, but couldn't help but couldn't help but look at each other and giggle. Mato sighed in annoyance and defeat, and simply continued talking.

"So, does everyone understand what to do?" Mato asked. Everyone nodded, and he started clapping. "Good! Well then..."

"BEGIN!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 IS NOW OVER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, BECAUSE I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT! THANK YOU TO SABERMAWI AND FAIRYGOMI FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THIS EVENT! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW. ATTENTION:**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY! ROLU IS IN THE LEAD, AND I WON'T SHOW YOU THE CURRENT RESULTS BECAUSE I'M LAZY. SORRY! I THINK I'LL JUST DELETE THE POLL AND MAKE THIS STORY ROLU, SINCE THE RESULTS HAVE STAYED THE SAME FOR A WHILE NOW.**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, THE WIZARD SAINT! **

**SUMMARY: Lucy is an extremely skilled and powerful mage, and is the adopted grand daughter of Guran Doma. She is one of the Four Gods of Ishval, yet only a chosen few know her secret. She has watched over the members of Fairy Tail for as long as she can remember, so what happens when they disappear during the S-Class Exams? Will Mavis help her, or will they be gone forever?**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS READ IT AND ENJOY IT~!**

**CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE SUGGEST A COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY? I'M HAVING TROUBLE ON IT. **

**I'M HAPPY TO SAY THAT I WON'T NEED ANY MORE EVENT SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY, AND YOU GUYS MAY PM ME ON MATCH-UPS IF YOU WISH!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! BYE, AND LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 14~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Day 1 Part 2: Playdate Plans

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **DAY 1 PART 2: PLAYDATE PLANS

"BEGIN!"

"THE THEME IS...ODDBALL!"

As soon as Mato announced the theme, everyone was individually teleported to a random dressing room. Each person had their own clothes rack, and there were also some wigs and jewelry.

"How weird." Lucy muttered. "What in the world does oddball mean? It probably means someone dressing oddly? Well, that's my best lead, so...time to dress weird!"

Lucy grabbed some rainbow hair dye, and dyed about 7 inches of the end of her hair. She tied it into a high ponytail using a red polka-dot scrunchy, and grabbed a pair of yellow star sunglasses. She put on a pair of purple lightning bolt earrings, and put white lipstick on. She grabbed two different pairs of knee-high socks, and put them on. One was orange and yellow, with stripes, while the other was black and white, with polka dots. She then put on a woven daisy hat, and wore a pair of hot pink boots. For her upper wear, she put on a green bunny bikini top, with a gray colored zebra bikini bottom. Finally, she put on elbow-length furry blue gloves.

"Perfect!" Lucy said, checking herself in the mirror. "I look like the oddest, stupidest person alive! I think this is what they were going for."

By the way...why was she wearing a bikini, you ask? Courtesy of Kagura. Before Lucy went to the event, Kagura told her to make sure to wear revealing clothes. She didn't understand the reason why, but Kagura probably knew better, so why argue?

"TIME IS UP!" Mato shouted. Lucy and everybody else were teleported to where they met in the beginning, right behind the curtain.

"Well..." Lucy said, smirking. "Now's my time to shine, I guess."

* * *

When Mato announced that time was up, the crowd cheered in excitement and payed close attention.

"Do you think that Lucy is okay, nyah?" Millianna asked.

"I'm sure she's fine~!" Beth said.

"Yes. I'm sure she's fine, especially with my advice." Kagura said, an evil glint in her eye at the last part.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT! TIME IS UP! CONTESTANTS, COME OUT!"

Everyone walked out, starting with Yaeger. After that came Eve, Flare, Juvia, Chelia, Wendy, Yukino, and Lucy. The crowd gasped at what they were wearing, and nearly died of laughter.

"Ugh...this is so embarrassing." Chelia said, blushing.

"Yeah...Aren't you embarrassed, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, turning to look at her.

"No." Lucy bluntly replied. "Why would I be?"

"Um...well, because...the audience is laughing at us, and you're dressed very...revealing." Wendy explained, blushing and covering her face at the last part.

"Revealing? Oh, yeah! Isn't that a good thing? Kagura said so!" Lucy told her, beaming with happiness. Wendy simply sighed at her cluelessness, and slouched.

"VOTE NOW FOR WHO YOU THINK IS THE BIGGEST ODDBALL!" Mato announced.

* * *

"See?" Kagura said, smirking. "Lucy did pretty good, thanks to my advice. That Wendy girl isn't bad either."

"You're evil, nyah..." Millianna said, sweatdropping.

* * *

"Hey, Rogue?" Sting asked him, giving his shoulder a poke. "Why the hell is your nose bleeding?"

Rogue turned to glare at him, while trying to stop his nosebleed using his hand. Sting gave him a scared look, and scooted back while raising his arms in a peace manner.

"H-Hey, sorry. I just had to ask, because it's so out of character for you. Don't get so mad at me...it's scary."

Rogue sighed, and had to agree with him. It _was _unusually out of character for him to get nosebleeds. For perverted reasons, too...This was probably his first time. Sting leaned on the railing, and looked at all the contestants, and suddenly noticed that Lucy was wearing a bikini.

"Hey..." Sting said, walking towards Rogue while smirking. "Don't tell me you're having a nosebleed...because of that blonde girl who kicked your sorry little butt?"

Rogue widened his eyes, while Sting smirked at him while laughing uncontrollably. How had he found out? Well, no time to wonder about that. Rogue quickly kicked Sting in his stomach, sending him crashing into a stone wall. His other team mates had noticed. Rufus smirked and chuckled a little, while Orga laughed loudly.

"Good one, Rogue!" Orga said, patting him on the back. "By the way, why is your nose bleeding?" He asked, suddenly noticing.

Rogue simply sighed in annoyance, and rolled his eyes. Seeing as his question wasn't going to get answered, Orga walked back to lean on the wall. Finally having peace, Rogue turned to look back at the blonde who had kicked his sorry little butt, according to Sting. As soon as he looked at her, a major spurt of blood came out of his nose. His teammates looked at him in pure shock and horror, except for Sting. He was wearing his "victory smirk".

"Excuse me." Rogue said, walking away. "I'm going to go wash my face, and hopefully stop my nosebleed while I'm at it."

* * *

"THE VOTES ARE IN! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THEY WILL BE ROUNDED FOR CONVENIENCE!" Mato shouted. "THE CURRENT RESULTS ARE LIKE THIS!"

YAEGER: 250 VOTES

EVE: 150 VOTES

JUVIA: 180 VOTES

CHELIA: 170 VOTES

WENDY: 200 VOTES

LUCY: 400 VOTES

FLARE: 320 VOTES

YUKINO: 190 VOTES

"LUCY IS IN THE LEAD BY 400 VOTES! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE AMOUNT!"

The crowd cheered, causing her to smile a little. It was pretty flattering. Well, considering the fact that they didn't think she looked the weirdest, which they did.

"ON TO THE NEXT THEME! IT IS...PAJAMA DAY!"

Once again, the contestants were teleported to the dressing rooms, leaving the crowd to anticipate what they would look like next.

* * *

Wendy hurriedly ran to the racks as soon as she was teleported into the dressing room, and quickly looked through. If the theme was 'Pajama Day', then she should wear not _just_pajamas, but really _cute _pajamas. It was obvious logic, and it would go well with a small, cute girl like her. She kept on searching until she found the right thing.

"Aha!" She said, holding it up. It was a pale blue colored pajama set, with white bunnies on it. It had white trimmings, with a small white bow in the middle of the shirt. It consisted of a long-sleeve top and a long pair of baggy pants. Absolutely adorable, and no doubt it would look great on Wendy. She immediately took her previous clothes off, and put on the pajamas. She also grabbed a matching blue nightcap, a white bunny doll, and matching white bunny slippers.

Mato soon signaled that time was up, and everyone teleported behind the curtain again.

"I hope I get a lot of votes!" Wendy said, hope in her voice.

* * *

"Do you think Wendy did okay?" Natsu said aloud, talking to no one in particular.

"Don't ask me, flame brain! How should I know?!" Gray said to Natsu while scowling.

"I wasn't talking to you, stripper!"

"What did you say?!"

"Enough!" Erza said, glaring at them. She grabbed both of them by their heads, and slammed them against each other, knocking both of them out. Elfman simply watched in horror.

Erza smiled, and looked at the runway. "I'm sure Wendy did marvelous."

* * *

"CONTESTANTS, PLEASE COME OUT!" Mato shouted.

Yaeger, Chelia, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Yukino, Flare, and Eve walked out, all wearing cute pajamas. "Aaawwwwww's" at everyone's cuteness could be heard throughout the stadium (well, at least except for Yaeger and Flare), making Wendy blush. She looked around, and saw that everyone was wearing the same thing, except different colors, with the exception of Eve also wearing pale blue. Yaeger was wearing gray with black trimmings, Juvia had dark blue with green trimmings, Chelia had pink with white trimmings, Flare had red with orange trimmings, Yukino had white with yellow pale blue trimmings, and Lucy was wearing pale yellow with pink trimmings.

"VOTE FOR WHO YOU THINK IS THE CUTEST IN PAJAMAS!"

* * *

"See?" Erza said, smiling. "Wendy did amazing, right? Natsu? Gray?"

"Um...Erza..." Elfman said while sweatdropping. "You knocked them out..."

"I did?" she asked, suddenly noticing.

* * *

"THE VOTES ARE IN! HERE ARE THE RESULTS!"

YAEGER: 0 VOTES

FLARE: 10 VOTES

JUVIA: 250 VOTES

EVE: 300 VOTES

CHELIA: 380 VOTES

WENDY: 430 VOTES

YUKINO: 240 VOTES

LUCY: 400 VOTES

"THIS TIME, WENDY IS IN THE LEAD WITH 430 VOTES! CONGRATULATIONS!"

The crowd cheered, and Wendy blushed while hugging her bunny in relief. Lucy smiled at Wendy and playfully ruffled her hair, gaining Erza's attention.

"THE NEXT THEME WILL BE...GOTH!"

* * *

Yaeger scowled as he was teleported into the dressing rooms yet again. This model dressing thingy was really getting annoying, especially for a guy like him. He growled, and grabbed the nearest pair of clothes. It was a baggy, black skull T-shirt along with black ripped skinny jeans. He changed his fingerless gloves to a black version, but he kept his black earmuffs and his spiky red choker on. He also put on a couple of black spiky bracelets. After a while, Mato announced that time was up. He was once again teleported behind the curtains, and looked at his contestants. Flare looked the second best, but he was just awesome.

* * *

"We're sure Yaeger did..."

"WILD!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

"CONTESTANTS, COME OUT, PLEASE!" Mato announced.

Everyone walked out, and the crowd cheered at how cool they looked. Yaeger scowled, and balled his humongous fists.

"PLEASE VOTE FOR THE BEST GOTH!" Mato shouted.

* * *

"See? Yaeger did..."

"WILD!"

* * *

"THE VOTES ARE IN!" Mato shouted.

YAEGER: 41O VOTES

CHELIA: 150 VOTES

JUVIA: 300 VOTES

YUKINO: 180 VOTES

WENDY: 160 VOTES

LUCY: 260 VOTES

EVE: 200 VOTES

FLARE: 370 VOTES

"YAEGER IS IN THE LEAD WITH 410 VOTES!"

The crowd cheered, and Yaeger triumphantly raised his fists in the air. Shouts of "WILD!" could be heard in the distance.

* * *

After that match, everything went by in a flash, and all the votes were in. In total, there were 8 themes, just as there were 8 contestants. Each individual dominated in a certain theme.

"ALL THE VOTES ARE IN! HERE ARE THE RESULTS FOR ALL THE THEMES!"

**ODDBALL**

LUCY: 400 VOTES

YAEGAR: 250 VOTES

FLARE: 320 VOTES

YUKINO: 190 VOTES

EVE: 150 VOTES

WENDY: 200 VOTES

CHELIA: 170 VOTES

JUVIA: 180 VOTES

_**DOMINATOR: LUCY**_

**PAJAMA DAY**

LUCY: 400 VOTES

YAEGER: 10 VOTES

FLARE: 0 VOTES

YUKINO: 240 VOTES

EVE: 300 VOTES

WENDY: 430 VOTES

CHELIA: 380 VOTES

JUVIA: 250 VOTES

_**DOMINATOR:** **WENDY**_

**GOTH**

LUCY: 260 VOTES

YAEGER: 410 VOTES

FLARE: 370 VOTES

YUKINO: 180 VOTES

EVE: 200 VOTES

WENDY: 160 VOTES

CHELIA: 150 VOTES

JUVIA: 300 VOTES

_**DOMINATOR: YAEGER**_

**RED ROSE**

LUCY: 400 VOTES

YAEGER: 0 VOTES

FLARE: 440 VOTES

YUKINO: 100 VOTES

EVE: 50 VOTES

WENDY: 70 VOTES

CHELIA: 90 VOTES

JUVIA: 60 VOTES

**_DOMINATOR: FLARE_  
**

**STAR ANGEL**

LUCY: 360 VOTES

YAEGER: 0 VOTES

FLARE: 30 VOTES

YUKINO: 450 VOTES

EVE: 250 VOTES

WENDY: 180 VOTES

CHELIA: 170 VOTES

JUVIA: 120 VOTES

_**DOMINATOR: YUKINO**_

**DREAM BUTLER**

LUCY: 200 VOTES

YAEGER: 0 VOTES

FLARE: 50 VOTES

YUKINO: 150 VOTES

EVE: 450 VOTES

WENDY: 170 VOTES

CHELIA: 160 VOTES

JUVIA: 190 VOTES

_**DOMINATOR: EVE**_

**THE OCEAN**

LUCY: 170 VOTES

YAEGER: O VOTES

FLARE: 100 VOTES

YUKINO: 190 VOTES

EVE: 150 VOTES

WENDY: 200 VOTES

CHELIA: 140 VOTES

JUVIA: 470 VOTES

_**DOMINATOR: JUVIA**_

_**(There were a lot of nosebleeds because of the bikinis.)**_

**HOT PINK**

LUCY: 280 VOTES

YAEGER: O VOTES

FLARE: 130 VOTES

YUKINO: 150 VOTES

EVE: 50 VOTES

WENDY: 100 VOTES

CHELIA: 480 VOTES

JUVIA: 200 VOTES

_**DOMINATOR: CHELIA**_

"HERE ARE THE OVERALL RESULTS!" Mato announced, causing the cheering to get even louder.

**OVERALL RESULTS**

LUCY: 2470 VOTES

YAEGER: 670 VOTES

FLARE: 1440 VOTES

YUKINO: 1650 VOTES

EVE: 1580 VOTES

WENDY: 1510 VOTES

CHELIA: 1740 VOTES

JUVIA: 1770 VOTES

"THE WINNER IS LUCY NATURA FROM MERMAID HEEL BY 2470 VOTES! CONGRATULATIONS!" Mato announced in a singsong voice while clapping. The audience cheered, and Lucy saw her team celebrating and waving at her. She smiled and slightly blushed while waving back. It felt really good to win on your first try.

"MERMAID HEEL EARNS 10 POINTS, FAIRY TAIL B EARNS 8 POINTS, LAMIA SCALE EARNS 6 POINTS, SABERTOOTH EARNS 4 POINTS, BLUE PEGASUS EARNS 3 POINTS, FAIRY TAIL A EARNS 2 POINTS, RAVEN TAIL EARNS 1 POINT, AND QUATRO CERBERUS EARNS O POINTS! CONGRATULATIONS!"

The crowd cheered, but also laughed at Fairy Tail A for earning only 2 points. Wendy lowered her head in shame and sulked, which made Lucy feel a little guilty for winning. She walked over to Wendy, and gently patted her back.

"Don't feel too bad about it, Wendy. You did an amazing job. Don't mind the audience. They mean nothing. They're just trash and weaklings, yet that's what they call Fairy Tail. They're just sad, ignorant fools. Hypocrites, too. So really, don't worry about it. What would Grandine say about this?"

Wendy looked up at her, very surprised and startled. How do you know about Grandine, Lucy-san?!"

"Oh! Well, uh, about that...when I was in the forest, my grandmother told me a bit about all the dragons. She told me that Grandine was the Sky Dragon, so I figured that she raised you and taught you Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Am I right?"

"Yes! I hope that I can see her one day!" Wendy beamed, smiling while showing her unusually sharp canines.

Lucy gave her a sad look, and continued talking. "You miss her, don't you? In any case, don't worry. I'm sure that you'll see her soon. Hmmm... say! How about I take you out for a playdate later today? It'll make you feel better, and lift your spirits! After playing, we can eat dinner and go for dessert! What do you think? Is it okay with you?"

Wendy smile became even wider, and she nodded, happy and eager. "Yeah! I think that's a wonderful idea, Lucy-san! Thank you for offering! What time?"

"Well...how about as soon as the Games are over? I think it'll be best to start early!" Lucy said, grinning.

"Yeah! See you later, Lucy-san~!" Wendy said, walking over to her team while waving.

"See you later, Wendy~!" Lucy said, returning the wave while walking over to her team.

* * *

When Lucy made it to her team, they bombarded her with hugs and congratulated her.

"You did awesome, Lucy~!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah, nyah~!" Millianna said, hugging her.

"Good job, Lucy." Kagura said. "You did amazing."

"Yeah. Thanks, you guys~!"

"By the way, Lucy." Arania said. "Who was that little girl you were talking to earlier? The one with the dark blue hair."

"Oh, you must mean Wendy! She's my new friend!" Lucy answered, grinning in delight. "She's wonderful."

* * *

Wendy walked over to her team, humming while she was at it.

"Wendy." Erza said, walking towards her with a stern look on her face.

"H-Hai?" Wendy answered, stuttering in fear.

"Don't worry about getting only 2 points. You still did amazing." Erza told her, hugging her gently.

Slight tears came to Wendy's eyes, and she nodded while hugging her back. Surprisingly, Erza didn't bang Wendy's head against her armor. She finally freed Wendy from the hug, and asked her a question.

"By the way, Wendy. Who was that blonde girl from Mermaid Heel you were talking to?"

"Oh, you mean Lucy-san? She's my new friend!" Wendy replied, smiling in happiness. "She's really nice!"

"Oh, really? Well, just be careful, because-" Erza's sentence was cut off as Mato announced information about the battle part.

"DOWN ON THE EVENT GROUNDS, THE BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."

"THE FIRST MATCH OF DAY ONE! FAIRY TAIL A'S WENDY MARVELL..."

"VS."

"RAVEN TAIL'S FLARE CORONA!"

* * *

**OOOHHHHH! WHO LIKES CLIFFHANGERS? ME! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**ANYWAYS, CHAPTER 14 IS NOW OVER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! ATTENTION:**

**SINCE THE VOTES ARE REMAINING THE SAME, AND ROLU IS IN THE LEAD, I'LL JUST MAKE THIS STORY A ROLU, I GUESS. UP UP UP UP UP! NO COMPLAINING! THE JUDGE HAS SPOKEN! MY WORD IS LAW! IN THIS STORY, AT LEAST. IMAGINE IN REAL LIFE, IF MY WORD WAS LAW...COOL!**

**THANKS TO SOME OF MY WONDERFUL READERS WHO PMED ME, I NO LONGER NEED ANY MORE EVENTS OR SUCH! THANK YOU TO SABERMAWI AND FAIRYGOMI, SERENA HEARTFILIA, AND FAIRYWOLF6! THEY SUPPLIED ME WITH MANY GREAT IDEAS, AND I AM VERY THANKFUL!**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, THE WIZARD SAINT! SUMMARY IS AT THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER 13. I'M TOO LAZY TO COPY-PASTE IT IN HERE. SORRY!**

**PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 15! BYE, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 15: Day 1 Part 3: Battle

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 15: **DAY 1 PART 3: BATTLE

"DOWN ON THE EVENT GROUNDS, THE BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."

"THE FIRST MATCH OF DAY ONE! FAIRY TAIL A'S WENDY MARVELL..."

"VS."

"RAVEN TAIL'S FLARE CORONA!"

* * *

"EH?!" Wendy exclaimed, her eyes widening. "B-But I just went!"

Erza leaned against the wall, and looked over at Raven Tail. She narrowed her eyes, and whispered to herself.

"How suspicious..."

* * *

"Both of them just went, though..." Lucy silently said to herself, frowning while crossing her arms over her chest. "Just what is going on?"

"Raven Tail...they are not to be trusted." She said, looking over and glaring at them.

* * *

Erza huffed, got off the wall, and walked over to Wendy.

"In any case," Erza said, putting her hand on Wendy's shoulder, "Good luck. We're all rooting for you."

"Yeah! I'll definitely win!" Wendy said, wearing a determined expression. She turned around, and walked to the middle of the arena, with Flare only a few feet away from her.

"Hee hee..." Flare said, seemingly tilting her body a bit to the side.

"IT SEEMS THAT THE MASTERS OF THOSE TWO GUILDS HAVE A FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP, YAJIMA-SAN." Chapati said. "WELL...IF THEY CARRY THE CRESTS OF DIFFERENT GUILDS, THE THERE'S NO RELATIONSHIP FOR EITHER FATHER OR SON..."

"You two, please proceed ahead!" Mato told them, pointing his finger.

"FROM THIS POINT ONWARD, THE ENTIRE TOURNAMENT GROUND WILL BECOME A BATTLEFIELD. I'M GOING TI HAVE EVERYONE ELSE MOVE TO THE WAITING AREAS."

"THE TIME LIMIT IS 30 MINUTES. IF, WITHIN THAT TIME, THE OPPONENT IS RENDERED UNABLE TO BATTLE, THAT'S A WIN."

"AND WITH THAT, THE FIRST MATCH..."

"BEGINS!"

* * *

"Here I go!" Wendy said, jumping into the air. "Sky Dragon's Claw!"

She surrounded her legs with wind, and swung her legs downward, aiming directly for Flare. Flare wore an amused look, and easily blocked it using her arm. The winds quickly diminished, and Wendy swiftly shot backward, her legs being boosted by the wind. Wendy filled her mouth with air, and quickly shot it back out.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" She shouted.

As the attack got closer to Flare, her hair unraveled itself from the braid form it was usually in, and she brought it in front of herself to make a shield. The attack immediately diminished, and Wendy looked at her in shock.

* * *

"Her hair extended!" Natsu shouted.

"Is she going to guard with that?!" Elfman asked.

* * *

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy shouted, expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms. Flare was blown back, flipping and landing face-first in the sand.

"Why you...!" Flare said while gritting her teeth. "Hair Shower- Wolf Fang!"

Her hair turned into a wolf, complete with a tongue and razor-sharp teeth and claws.

* * *

"Her hair turned into a wolf!"Chelia exclaimed.

"Her hair..." Yuka said.

"Her hair!" Toby shouted.

"So noisy..." Jura said, sweatdropping, while the light reflected off his bald head.

* * *

The wolf lunged towards Wendy, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Wendy swiped the wolf with her fingers, wind trailing behind them. As a result, the wolf was cut into multiple pieces, leaving a very angry Flare.

"My hair! Damn you!" Flare shouted. She lowered her head, and two pieces of her hair penetrated the earth. They resurfaced again, grabbing both of Wendy's legs. They lifted her off the ground, and started spinning her around, causing her to shout in fear.

"My red hair can move however I wish. Eat that!" Flare cackled, watching in glee as Wendy's face was slammed into the ground.

"If that's the case..." Wendy said, spreading out her arms, "My winds can move however _I _want!"

Wendy created a mini tornado around Flare's hair, causing both of them to shoot into the air and spin around. After a while, they both fell onto the ground, sand spraying around them from the impact of their fall. Wendy quickly got back up, while Flare wore a stunned look.

"THERE HASN'T EVEN BEEN TIME TO TAKE A BREATH IN THIS BATTLE! A BATTLE OF THE FATHER-SON GUILDS! BATTLE OF THE WOMEN! NEITHER ONE IS DRAWING BACK!"

"Fairy Tail seems to have a bit of an advantage..." Jenny said, smiling.

"My sunset red hair...This level of damage...OOOOHHHHH!" Flare said, shouting at the last part. This time, she shot all of her hair into the ground, leaving Wendy to wonder where it was going to come from next.

_'The ground...Where's it going to come from?!' _Wendy thought, frantically looking around. Nothing happened, causing Wendy to frown curiously. She looked over at Flare, and saw her smiling while leaning towards the left. She wore a creepy expression, and was pointing towards Fairy Tail. She looked in that direction, and saw a few strands of her hair right next to Asuka.

"Asuka-chan!" Wendy shouted, eyed wide with fear and worry. Flare grabbed Wendy's face using her hair, and threw her to the ground.

"Don't make a sound. This is an order." Flare said, her face looming over Wendy. She was wearing the most hideous smile imaginable. "I don't know what might happen if you disobey...no matter how much of a dimwitted little girl you are..."

_'How dirty!' _Wendy thought, glaring at her. _'How cowardly can she get?!'_

"Don't make a sound. Don't make a move. Don't use magic. If you disobey me, who knows what'll happen? Little girl." She said, smiling. She made a piece of her hair smack Wendy in the face, sending her flying backwards. She cackled, and continued to hit Wendy with her hair.

* * *

"Wendy!" Erza shouted.

"What happened?! They were evenly matched until now, weren't they?!" Elfman asked.

* * *

"Wendy..." Lucy said, gritting her teeth. "What's going on?"

* * *

The crowd murmured in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" Chapati asked. "THE FIERCE BATTLE FROM A MOMENT AGO IS NOW UNFOLDING IN A ONE-SIDED MANNER..."

"Come on!" Asuka shouted. Wendy looked the other way, and screamed in pain as Flare's hair lashed her in the back.

_'Fairy Tail...' _Wendy thought, clenching her fists. _'I'm sorry...Everyone...'_

"I...surren-" Wendy was cut off as Flare's hair wrapped around her mouth.

"Who said it was alright for you to speak? Little girl!" Flare shouted, wrapping her hair Wendy's arms and legs in her hair, making her unable to move. "As if I'd let you surrender...I'm going to have plenty of fun with you, after all..."

"Get it? Please don't say a word. However, I will allow you to scream. AHAHAHA!" Flare said, unwrapping her hair from Wendy's mouth. "Let's see...What should I do to you first, I wonder? I guess I can strip you naked...in front of this huge audience here."

Wendy blushed and gave her a desperate look, but she continued. "That'd be interesting, but I just thought of something even better...I'll place Raven Tail's brand on your body...A brand that will last the rest of your life. Where do you want me to place it? Hmmmmm?"

"I see. You want me to place it over your Fairy Tail crest, huh?" Wendy trembled, and gave her a look of pure horror.

"Please! Anything but that!" Wendy shouted, desperate.

"I told you not to speak, didn't I?" Flare said, giggling.

"No! Stop it!" Wendy shouted.

* * *

"There's something strange about how Wendy's acting." Elfman said.

"Indeed." Erza said, looking at Flare suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Wait..." Erza continued, looking around frantically. "Where's Natsu?!"

"Huh? He was just here a moment ago..." Elfman said.

* * *

"That's weird. What's wrong with that little girl?" Beth asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I dunno." Arania replied, shrugging.

"Wait..." Kagura said, looking from side to side. "Where's Lucy?!"

"Wasn't she just here, nyah?" Millianna asked.

* * *

Lucy ran straight through the audience, not even caring about them. She had to make it in time, or Wendy would lose!

_'C'mon, legs! Go faster!'_ Lucy thought, running as fast as she could. As soon as she had made it right next to Asuka, she grabbed Flare's hair at the same time as Natsu, shocking both of them.

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking over at Natsu. "Why are you here?!"

"That's what _I_ should be asking _you_!" Natsu replied, staring at her suspiciously. "You aren't here to help that crazy redhead, are you?!"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Lucy shouted, judo chopping his head. "I'm here to _help _her!"

"Ohhhhh! But why?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"WHO CARES _WHY_?!" Lucy shouted, roundhouse kicking him in the face. "Now will you help me protect Wendy or not?!"

"Yeah! Ok!" Natsu replied, ginning at her. Both of them nodded at each other, and they both ripped her hair.

"Wendy! Now's your chance!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

Wendy gasped and looked over to the source of the voices to see none other than Natsu and Lucy. She smiled in relief, while Flare gasped and looked at them in surprise.

_'Thank you...Natsu-san, Lucy-san!'_ Wendy thought, filling her mouth with air.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" She shouted, putting all of her power into it. The attack knocked Flare in the face, sending her backwards. The hair trapping Wendy unraveled, and she landed safely on the ground.

"Here I go!" Wendy whispered, stretching out her arms. "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

Wendy moved into a wide stance, spreading her arms out wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form. It surrounded both Flare and Wendy, preventing either from escaping. She then moved her arms in a counter clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around Flare, sending her flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. Everyone waited for a while to see if she would get up again to fight, but she didn't move an inch.

"THE WINNER IS WENDY MARVELL FROM FAIRY TAIL A! THEY WILL BE RECEIVING 10 POINTS!"

The crowd cheered, amazed that Fairy Tail had won.

* * *

"Great job, Wendy~!" Lucy cheered, waving her arms back and forth.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted, cheering along with her. "Oh yeah, aren't you gonna go back to your team now?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted. "I should get going now. Toodles."

* * *

"Good job, Wendy." Erza said.

"Yeah~!" Wendy cheered, jumping up and down.

* * *

"THE SECOND MATCH OF DAY ONE WILL BE REN AKATSUKI VS. ARANIA WEB FROM MERMAID HEEL!"

Arania had easily lost her match against Ren, leaving a happy and squealing Sherry.

"VICTOR, REN AKATSUKI! WITH THIS, BLUE PEGASUS HAS EARNED 13 POINTS ON THE FIRST DAY! MERMAID HEEL HAS 10 POINTS!"

* * *

"Awwwww, c'mon, Arania! Why couldn't you win? Then we would've had 20 points!" Beth, Millianna, and Lucy said while pouting.

"Ah, shut up!" She said, scowling while stomping past them.

* * *

"WE WILL CONTINUE WITH THE THIRD MATCH OF THE FIRST DAY. WAR CRY FROM QUATRO CERBERUS VS. ORGA NANAGEAR FROM SABERTOOTH!"

The crowd cheered loudly, excited and looking forward to seeing Orga in action. Orga obviously won without even trying.

"THE MATCH IS OVER! IT TRULY WAS OVER IN A FLASH! ORGA'S BLACK LIGHTNING SEARED THE TEARS IN AN INSTANT! SO STRONG! HE REALLY IS STRONG! SABERTOOTH!"

"THE VICTOR IS ORGA NANAGEAR! THIS MAKES A TOTAL OF 14 POINTS! QUATRO CERBERUS HAS 0 POINTS! HOW UNFORTUNATE!"

* * *

"Huh...I guess Sabertooth really _is _strong. Or maybe it's just Quatro Cerberus that's weak?" Lucy said, tilting her head to the side.

"His singing is horrible, nyah!" Millianna said, covering her ears.

* * *

"MYSTOGAN FROM FAIRY TAIL B VS. JURA NEEKIS FROM LAMIA SCALE!"

" EVEN WITHIN THE RANKS OF FAIRY TAIL, FEW KNOW HIS TRUE FACE. HIS OPPONENT IS THE STRONGEST ACE MEMBER IN THE COMPETITION, HE WHO HOLDS THE TITLE OF ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS. JURA NEEKIS."

"TODAY'S FINAL MATCH...START!"

Jura had won, but this time it had taken longer than the other matches. It was also more...peculiar, I guess you could call it?

"DOWN! I...I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND...BUT MYSTOGAN IS DOWN! THE VICTOR IS JURA NEEKIS FROM LAMIA SCALE! AND WITH THAT, THE FIRST DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES DRAWS TO A CLOSE! AND SO, THE CUMULATIVE RANKS ARE LIKE THIS:

1ST- LAMIA SCALE 16 POINTS

2ND- SABERTOOTH 14 POINTS

3RD- BLUE PEGASUS 13 POINTS

4RD- FAIRY TAIL A 12 POINTS

5TH- MERMAID HEEL 10 POINTS

6TH- FAIRY TAIL B 8 POINTS

7TH- RAVEN TAIL 1 POINT

8TH- QUATRO CERBERUS 0 POINTS

"It's only the first day. It'd be nice if things turned around starting tomorrow." Yajima said.

"My teams also aiming for victory. I really look forward to the second day." Jenny said.

"YAJIMA-SAN, JENNY-SAN...," Chapati said, "THANK YOU FOR TODAY."

"Of course."

"See you later, everyone~!"

* * *

"That match..." Beth said, sweatdropping. "Was really weird."

"Yeah. Definitely." Millianna said, nodding. "What was with that dude? Mystogan, I think? He was about to do a really powerful spell, but then he just started acting crazy."

"He seemed pretty strong, though." Kagura said, glaring. "I just have a bad feeling about him. Like I want to murder him."

Everyone sweat-dropped, and they all walked out of the arena. Beth, Arania, Millianna, and Kagura walked ahead while Lucy walked a few feet behind.

_'That glowing, pink marking on his wrist...t__hat was unmistakably a Sensory Link. __Just who is he?' _Lucy thought, frowning. _'Kagura also had a sudden disliking to him, without even being familiar with him...'_

_'Is he really who he claims to be? Or is he somebody else? He may be a dangerous threat. I will find out who that man really is...'_

_'At all costs.'_

* * *

**YAY, CHAPTER 15 IS OVER! AND, AS YOU CAN SEE, I DIDN'T DELETE THIS STORY. I DECIDED NOT TO, THANKS TO THE KIND REVIEWS AND SUCH. THANK YOU! IT REALLY MADE ME HAPPY!** **PLEASE FAVORITE FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**

**YOU CAN SEND ME REQUESTS FOR THE BATTLES FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IF YOU WANT. I WON'T ACCEPT THE ONES THAT INCLUDE A CHARACTER THAT ALREADY PARTICIPATED IN A BATTLE.**

**LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON! BYE~!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Playdate

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 16:** THE PLAYDATE

Lucy frowned, and continued to think about who Mystogan really could be.

"Oh, well." She said, shrugging. "No sense in worrying about it now, I guess."

"Hey, Lucy~!" Millianna called her, waving. "We're gonna go ahead now! Are you gonna come with us?"

"Ah, no thanks! I'm busy!" Lucy told her, waving back. "Thanks anyways, though!"

Millianna nodded, and ran to catch up with Kagura and the rest. Lucy sighed, and started to look for Wendy.

* * *

"Where's Lucy going?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know..." Arania replied, shrugging.

"I think she's gonna go on a playdate with that blue-haired girl...Wendy, I think?" Millianna told her.

* * *

Lucy continued to look around, trying to find a patch of dark blue hair. When she found Wendy walking with her team mates, she quickly ran over to them, calling her name.

"Wendy~!" Lucy shouted, running towards her while waving. "There you are!"

"Ah! Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed, turning to her.

"Hm?" Erza asked, turning to look at Lucy and Wendy. "What's going on, Wendy?"

"I'm going to go on a playdate with Lucy-san, Erza-san! Is that okay with you?"

"Hm. Fine." Erza nodded, giving her approval. Wendy beamed with happiness, and ran over to Lucy.

"Be careful, Wendy!" Carla called after her, frowning.

"Oh? Aren't you going with her, Carla?" Erza asked her, curious.

"Hmph! Well, Wendy insisted that I don't go with her this time!" Carla explained, extremely displeased.

"Oh-hoh. So it seems that Wendy is growing up now. She's becoming her own person. And I guess you could say you're her 'mother'." Erza said, amused.

"But still..." Carla said. "I don't trust her. That blonde girl."

"Me neither." Erza agreed, frowning as she watched Wendy and Lucy slowly disappear from sight. "I think that you and I should keep an eye on them, just in case."

"And how are we going to do that?" Carla asked her, annoyed. "We've just lost sight of them."

"Natsu!" Erza called, causing him and Gray to freeze and stop fighting.

"H-H-Hai?" They both called, putting their arms around each other and pretending they were friends. "We're not fighting!"

"It's not that." Carla explained, sweatdropping. "Wendy left to go on a playdate with that blonde girl, and we don't trust her."

"Oh, you mean Lucy?" Natsu asked. "I mean, she seems pretty helpful, I guess. She helped Wendy with her match back there, when that crazy redhead was cheating."

"Anyways!" Erza shouted, getting impatient. Her venomous tone caused Natsu to freeze in fear.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"What do you say we go and spy on them?"

"HUH?!"

* * *

"Where are we going to go first, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, following Lucy as she walked towards a food vendor.

"Well, since we're both hungry because of the Games, let's eat first. Then we'll talk and figure things out." Lucy explained, paying the owner of the vendor and grabbing two beef kebabs. The owner thanked her as she took a bit out of one, and handed Wendy the other one.

"O-Oh! Thank you, Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed, bowing while grabbing one. "Y-You really didn't need to-"

"It's fine, it's fine." Lucy told her, waving her hand in a casual manner. "Kagura lent me some of her Jewels since I didn't have any, so it's not a big deal."

"Oh..." Wendy said, biting into hers. "Okay then."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, pointing to a cotton candy stand. "Look at that pink stuff! I wanna try!"

* * *

Natsu covered his face with his scarf, posing like a ninja while saying "nin-nin". Happy was playing along, doing the same thing. Erza and Carla sighed in irritation, and judo-chopped both of them in the face.

_"_GET_ YOUR ACT TOGETHER, YOU PATHETIC IMBECILES!"_ Erza and Carla shouted at the same time, shouting. Their voices sounded throughout the town, and everyone nearby turned to look at them. Natsu and Happy flinched while rubbing their sore faces, and nodded while dropping the act.

"Good." Erza and Carla said in unison. Then they turned to look at everybody, yelling at them. _"__AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT?!"_

The people watching flinched and cringed in fear, and quickly turned around to continue whatever they were doing. Erza and Carla nodded in satisfaction while crossing their arms. Then they turned back to Natsu and Happy, glaring. They grabbed them by their shirts (in Happy's case, his bag), and furiously dragged them away.

* * *

Lucy quickly gave the owner of the cotton candy stand some jewels, and excitedly grabbed a stick of pink cotton candy. Her eyes were sparkling, and she seemed like a little kid.

"Wow~! It's so pretty~!" Lucy exclaimed, marveling it while twirling it around. "By the way, what is this, Wendy?"

"That's cotton candy, Lucy-san." Wendy replied, getting a stick of blue cotton candy for herself. "It's really sweet, and it's made out of sugar! It's really easy to rip apart, and it melts in your mouth! Try it!"

Lucy eagerly nodded, and ripped a piece off. She put it in her mouth, and she widened her eyes, the sparkles inside of them intensifying.

"Cool~! It's sooooooo good~! It tasted really sweet, and melts in my mouth, just like you said~!"

Wendy giggled at Lucy's innocent and cute attitude, and joined her in eating the cotton candy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hyacintho was watching Lucy and Wendy from above, on top of the roof of a house. Lucy insisted that he leave while she and Wendy were having a playdate.

"Well, I know that she needs her privacy, but...I'm so LONELY! WAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hyacintho shouted, tears gushing out of his eyes.

* * *

"Huh?" Lucy asked, looking around. "Did you hear that, Wendy?"

"Hm? Yeah, I did. It sounded like something was crying?" Wendy replied, confused.

"Eh, I don't know." Lucy said, nonchalantly waving her hand. "Who cares?"

At that, Hyacintho started weeping even louder. Lucy frowned in confusion, and simply brushed it off.

* * *

"Oi, Natsu..." Erza hissed, glaring at him. "Did you find them yet?!"

"E-Eeep! N-No, ma'am!" Natsu replied, saluting with sweat running down his face. "N-Not yet!"

"WELL, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" She shouted, requipping a sword and pointing it at his next.

"E-Eh, well...that is...well..." Natsu replied, trailing off. "W-Well, yeah...it's because..."'T CARE!

"BECAUSE WHAT?!" She shouted, this time even louder. She was getting impatient, and if he didn't hurry she would slit his throat.

"B-Because! There're so many different smells, l-like food, and so many different p-people! It's not easy to track them down!" Natsu told her, trying to sound reasonable and mature.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I! DON'T! CARE! JUST HURRY UP!"

"A-Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Hurry up, male-cat!" Carla shouted at Happy, fuming.

"You're so mean, Carla!" Happy told her, sobbing. "Call me by my name!"

"Shut up!" She hissed back, whacking him across the head. "Just hurry up and find Wendy!"

"A-Aye!"

"Well, actually, I could help you with that." Someone said.

"EH?!" Happy and Carla shouted in unison, turning towards the source of the voice. They were shocked as to who they saw.

* * *

Lucy and Wendy both walked out of the buffet, happy and content. They had just eaten dinner, which had consisted of steak, spaghetti, salad, and sushi. Yeah, they had a big variety. Well, it _was _a buffet, after all. The buffet was called "The S Buffet", which made perfect sense, considering that they only served food that started with the letter "s".

"Ahhhh~!" Lucy exclaimed, stretching her arms. "That was really good, right, Wendy~?"

"Yeah~!" Wendy replied, nodding. "I really liked the spaghetti!"

"Me love sushi~!" Lucy shouted, grinning really wide. **(A/N: Yes, she just said me love sushi. I purposely made a grammatical error.)**

Lucy looked up at the night sky, which was shining with stars. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow! Look at that, Wendy!" Lucy shouted, pointing at the stars. "The stars are really beautiful tonight!"

"Yeah! So pretty!" Wendy agreed, breathing in the crisp, cool night air. "Can you see any constellations, Lucy-san?"

"Hmmmm...I'm not sure. Let me take a closer look." Lucy replied, squinting. "There! I think I can see one! Right over there!" Lucy shouted, pointing.

"Where?!" Wendy asked, excited and curious.

"Over-"

CRASH!

BAM!

WHAM!

BANG!

SLAM!

WHUD!

THUD!

Lucy and Wendy widened their eyes, and turned to look at the source of the noise. Both were on high alert. Lucy had a sword ready, while Wendy was slowly sucking in air for a roar attack. What they saw caused their eyes to widen.

It was Erza, Natsu, Carla, Happy, and Hyacintho, all in one big pile. Happy, Carla, and Hyacintho were at the bottom with Natsu on top of them. On the very top of the pile was a very unhappy Erza.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?!" Erza asked them, shouting. Her voice booming throughout the town, and even a few birds flew away, alarmed at the sudden noise so late at night. She quickly got up, and dusted herself off. "You guys can't do anything right! Useless! And you! Natsu!" Erza shouted, pointing at him while glaring.

"A-Aye sir!" He shouted, quickly getting off of Hyacintho, Carla, and Happy. He dusted himself off, and saluted to her. "Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"Yes. In a matter of fact, YES! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!"

"A-And what would t-that be, m-ma'am?" Natsu asked her, stuttering while shaking profusely.

"YOU!" Erza shouted, pointing at him. At that, Natsu widened his eyes and started shaking even harder. "I BRING YOU ALONG TO TRACK DOWN LUCY AND WENDY TO SPY ON THEM, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS? HUH?! WELL, I'LL TELL YOU! YOU DON'T FIND THEM AT ALL! YOU JUST START ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT, AND PIG OUT AT THE FOOD STANDS! YOU! WERE! UTTERLY! USELESS!"

"Exactly!" Carla shouted, lifting herself off of the floor. She put her hands on her hips, and frowned at them in an annoyed manner. "We go to spy on Wendy and Lucy's playdate, and here you guys are, acting like complete, blithering idiots! And you!" Carla shouted, pointing at Hyacintho and Happy.

Both of them quickly got up, and saluted, just like Natsu. "Y-Yes, ma'am?"

"Well, first off! Happy, you were completely useless! I brang you along so that you could track them from the sky, but, _no_, you couldn't find them! And Hyacintho! Before, when Happy and I were looking for them, you said that you could help us! You were useless too! Instead, you just made us fly around town for the whole day!"

"Agreed." Erza said, nodding. "If you three blithering idiots had hurried up and found them, we could have confirmed whether or not everything was okay. If everything was all right, we could have gone to the bar with everybody else!"

"W-We're s-sorry..." Natsu, Happy, and Hyacintho said in unison, sitting on the floor and bowing.

"Oi." Lucy said, venom dripping from her tone.

Everyone turned to look in her direction, and they all started sweating in fear except for Wendy because she wasn't in trouble.

"U-Uh...hi?" They all said in unison, feeling sick to their stomachs.

"So you were trying to spy on our playdate? _Is that right_?" Lucy asked them, her eyes changing to a deadly blood red color. Her hair and clothes were all slowly changing black. Uh-oh. That's bad.

"Ummmmmm...y-yeah?"

Lucy looked back up, a murderous glint in her eyes. She cracked her knuckles, causing everyone to gulp.

"You guys..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Have a lot of explaining to do."_

_"Every."_

_"Little."_

_"Detail."_

In the distance, there were purple fireworks that said: "Happy Birthday to one of the best moms ever! March 28!"

The screams of pain from Natsu, Erza, Carla, Happy, and Hyacintho mingled with the sound of the booming fireworks.

It was truly a beautiful night.

Happy Birthday to my one and only mom.

Plus, the cake tasted good. XD

* * *

**YAY, I FINALLY FINISHED! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT. AND AS MOST OF YOU NOTICED, YES, THIS CHAPTER WAS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER.**

**RUBY JUST UPDATED A NEW CHAPTER FOR HER STORY, CHILD OF DARKNESS. PLEASE READ IT! BTW, YOU GUYS CAN SUBMIT OCs FOR HER STORY, SO YOU SHOULD IF YOU WANT TO.**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, THE WIZARD SAINT.**

**YAAYYYYY! THE REASON I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER TODAY IS BECAUSE TODAY'S MY MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY. YUP. MARCH 28. I FELT THE NEED TO, EVEN THOUGH IT'S 10:34 P.M. EH, OH WELL. IT WAS WORTH IT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! 'TILL NEXT TIME, GUYS!**


	17. Chapter 17: Day 2

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yes, it's a new chapter! Not an author's note again! Yaaaayyyyyyy~~~~! XD Please read my author's note below, it's very important~!

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **DAY 2: STEPPING STONES & BATTLE PART

Grand Magic Games Day 2: Competition Portion

STEPPING STONES

"THIS COMPETITION CONSISTS OF REACHING THE GOAL WITHOUT FALLING OFF OF THE LEVITATING STEPPING STONES." Chapati explained to the audience.

"But this isn't just some regular race!" Yajima said.

"COOOL! COOOOL! COOOOL!" Jason shouted, annoying Lucy and the Dragon Slayers to no end.

"THE LEVITATING STEPPING STONES UNDERFOOT ARE CONSTANTLY IN MOTION, SO EVEN A MOMENT OF CARELESSNESS WILL PROVE TO BE YOUR UNDOING. THEY PASS THROUGH THE MAJOR SIGHTSEEING LOCALES OF CROCUS. WHICH TEAM WILL BE THE FIRST TO ARRIVE HERE AT DOMTUS FLAU!? WE'LL BE TRANSMITTING IMAGES FROM THE RACE TO EVERYONE HERE IN THE ARENA THROUGH LACRIMA VISION."

"COOOOOOL!"

* * *

"Can he shut up already?" Lucy asked to nobody in particular. "In any case, I hope that Risley does okay. I wonder why Millianna didn't feel well today and stayed at the lodge."

"It's fine." Kagura said. "Don't worry about it. Millianna will probably get well by tomorrow, and Risley will most definitely win. She has Gravity Change, after all."

"But what if it wears off too quickly?" Lucy asked, chewing on her lip. "And those stepping stones are pretty small . . . "

"Then she'll just have to manage." Kagura said, shrugging.

"You truly are a man . . . " Lucy said, sweatdropping.

She suddenly looked up, and saw the most pathetic scene in ages.

* * *

"AT ANY RATE, YAJIMA-SAN . . . WITH THIS KIND OF COMPETITION, WHO IS BEING ANTICIPATED TO WIN?"

"Ummmmmm . . . . . "

"SOMEHOW! TRAILING AT THE BACK, FAR, FAR FROM THE LEAD, FAIRY TAIL A'S NATSU IS IN A GROGGY STATE!"

Natsu was sweating all over, with his face green. He was shaking from exhaustion, and was barely moving at all. It was a miracle that he even managed to stay on the levitating stepping stones at all.

* * *

"Motion sickness, huh?" Lucy said, sweatdropping.

* * *

"AND THAT'S NOT ALL! RIGHT NEXT TO HIM, FAIRY TAIL B'S GAJEEL AND EVEN SABERTOOTH'S STING ARE IN THE SAME CONDITION . . . "

And sure enough, Sting and Gajeel were struggling as well.

* * *

"EHHHHHH?!" The crowd shouted, completely shocked. Why was the almighty Sting Eucliffe losing?!

"Even Sting is losing?!" Lucy shouted gleefully. "Serves that jerk right!"

* * *

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE, YAJIMA-SAN?" Chapati asked.

"The three of them seem to have something in common." He replied.

"COOOOOOL!"

"UMMMM . . . JASON-SAN, YOU'RE NOISY. WELL THEN, LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE GROUP IN THE LEAD . . . IT'S A DEAD HEAT HERE! IN THE LEAD IS RAVEN TAIL'S KUROHEBI, AND BEHIND HIM IS BLUE PEGASUS' ICHIYA, LAMIA SCALE'S YUKA, AND MERMAID HEEL'S RESERVE MEMBER RISLEY. SOMEWHAT FURTHER BEHIND IS QUATRO CERBERUS' RESERVE MEMBER, BACCHUS."

* * *

_"C'mon, Risley!" _Lucy told her telepathically. _"Hurry up and use your Gravity Change! You're underestimating your other opponents!"_

_"It's fine, Lucy." _Risley replied. _"Don't look down on the chubby."_

Lucy facepalmed.

* * *

When the stepping stone turned upside down, Risley used her Gravity Change, speeding ahead of the rest. She quickly caught up with Raven Tail's Kurohebi.

"THERE IT IS! RISLEY'S GRAVITY CHANGE! SHE'S AVOIDED FALLING OFF, AND IS RUNNING AHEAD OF THE REST!"

"What?! Now the stepping stones are turning upside down?!" Yuka asked, struggling to stay on. Kurohebi managed just fine, along with Risley. Bacchus, Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, Ichiya, and Yuka fell off.

* * *

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" Chapati shouted, grinning very uncharacteristically. He was rubbing his hands together evilly. "NOW THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD! WE WILL ASSIGN POINTS AMONGST THE LOSERS IN THE ORDER THAT THEY FELL OFF!"

* * *

"Good job, Risley!" Lucy cheered, waving. Kagura sweatdropped, and mumbled, "You could just use your telepathy."

* * *

Risley and Kurohebi were head-to-head, battling it out for first place. Everything was going well for Mermaid Heel, until Risley's transformation wore off. She turned skinny, and fell off of the levitating stepping stone. Kurohebi snickered, and watched with glee as she fell down.

* * *

"Ah! RISLEY!" Lucy shouted, pulling on her hair. "C'MON! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Shut up, Lucy . . . . " Kagura said, annoyed.

* * *

"THE FOLLOWING POINTS ARE LIKE THIS!"

1ST PLACE: KUROHEBI - 10 POINTS

2ND PLACE: RISLEY - 8 POINTS

3RD PLACE: YUKA - 6 POINTS

4TH PLACE: ICHIYA - 4 POINTS

5TH PLACE: BACCHUS - 3 POINTS

6TH PLACE: NATSU - 2 POINTS

7TH PLACE: GAJEEL - 1 POINT

8TH PLACE - STING: 0 POINTS

* * *

"Oh, well . . . " Lucy said, resting her face on the railing. "At least you tried your best, Risley. 8 points is pretty good."

"Don't underestimate the chubby!" Risley said, grinning.

"Yup. Don't underestimate the chubby." Lucy replied, grinning as well. "Well, actually, you turned skinny at the last moment, but okay."

* * *

Grand Magic Games Day 2: Battle Portion

"WELL THEN, IT'S TIME FOR EVERYONE'S LONG AWAITED BATTLE PORTION! THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN RAVEN TAIL'S KUROHEBI, AND LAMIA SCALE'S TOBY HORHORTA!"

"I hope to see a fair fight." Yajima said, knowing full well that Raven Tail would cheat if necessary.

"COOOOOOOL!" Jason shouted.

In the end, Kurohebi had won. Kuorhebi had ripped Toby's sock to shreds, and laughed about it. Surprisingly, Lucy had found that Kagura was actually mad about it. She had to restrain Kagura from cutting Kurohebi to pieces. It seemed that Gray was in the same situation as her, with a furious Erza.

"THE SECOND MATCH OF THE DAY IS QUATRO CERBERUS' BACCHUS VERSUS FAIRY TAIL A'S ELFMAN!"

Elfman had won, surprisingly, but had to be taken to the infirmary to be treated. Elfman had won by using his Lizardman skin. They had made a deal, so Quatro Cerberus' name was now Quatro Puppy.

* * *

"I can't believe that Elfman won . . . " Lucy said with newfound respect for Elfman. "I guess he's not so weak after all?"

"Never underestimate your opponents." Kagura said, slightly smiling.

* * *

"THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE FAIRY TAIL B'S MIRAJANE STRAUSS VS. BLUE PEGASUS' RESERVE MEMBER JENNY REALIGHT!"

Mirajane had won using her strongest Satan Soul, after an extremely long gravure contest. They had made a bet, so Jenny had to appear naked in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. The men were overjoyed, and had nosebleeds.

* * *

"Perverts . . . " Beth and Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"What can you say? Men." Kagura said, shaking her head distastefully. "I'm glad that this is an all-girl's guild."

* * *

"TODAY'S LAST BATTLE WILL BE MERMAID HEEL'S KAGURA MIKAZUCHI VS. YUKINO AGURIA FROM SABERTOOTH. BEAUTY VS. BEAUTY AGAIN!"

The crowd cheered, and men had hearts in their eyes.

* * *

"You'll definitely win." Lucy said, grinning. "It's not even worth thinking about."

"Right~!" Beth cheered, jumping up and down.

"Indeed." Kagura said, nodding. "This will be quick."

* * *

"Yukino-san will definitely win." Lector said, nodding confidently. "Even though she got the better of Sting-kun and Orga-kun last time, she'll definitely win if she uses Ophiuchus."

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said, grinning.

* * *

"Well, I'm wondering who made us fail in the game part." Orga said, looking at Sting very accusingly. Rufus chuckled, while Sting scowled.

"Don't say that . . . " Yukino said. "Sting-sama was just unlucky. If we knew the game was about vehicles in advance . . . "

"Forget it." Sting said, looking at Yukino. "No matter how powerful Kagura is, you're a member of this team. Do you understand what this means?"

"I won't humiliate the name of Sabertooth." Yukino replied, determined. "It means I have to win, no matter the opponent."

* * *

"JUST AS WE KNOW, KAGURA IS THE STRONGEST MAGE OF MERMAID HEEL. NOW SHE'S AN EXPERIENCED FEMALE MAGE. THIS IS YUKINO'S FIRST CONTEST, BUT SHE'S FROM SABERTOOTH. WE JUST CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER PERFORMANCE."

_"She's going down." _Lucy said to Kagura telepathically. Kagura's head shot up, and she gave Lucy a small glare.

_"Stop that. What if someone finds out?" _Kagura said telepathically. Lucy smiled, and shook her head. _"They won't. I only made this telepathic connection between you and I. It's impossible for anyone else to interfere."_

Kagura sighed, and looked back at Yukino. Yukino gave her an emotionless stare, and started talking.

"Well . . . why don't we also make a bet before the contest?"

"Sorry, I'm not interested in bets." Kagura replied. "It's not because I'm afraid I'll lose to you, if that's what you're thinking. It's just that I think people must keep their promises if they make a bet. I have no interest in casual bets."

"Then let's just make a big bet. Life . . . let's bet our lives on this contest."

The crowd stared at Yukino like she was crazy, while Sting just smirked.

"If that's your sincere determination, then I'll say oka-"

_"HECK NO SHE WON'T SAY OKAY!" _Lucy shouted telepathically in Kagura's and Yukino's minds. They instantly looked up at her, and stared at her like she was crazy. _"DON'T BET YOUR LIFE, YOU IDIOT! BET YOUR KEYS, YOUR KEYS! WHO NEEDS YOUR LIFE?!"_

Yukino looked slightly offended, and sighed. "Very well then. I shall bet my keys. If you lose, then you have to give me your life. Is that okay?"

Lucy nodded, grinned like a little child, and did a "thumbs-up" sign. Sabertooth was giving Lucy a suspicious glare, while the rest of the stadium stared at them in confusion.

"I open thee, Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Yukino shouted, summoning Pisces. They instantly dived towards Kagura, grinning like maniacs. Kagura jumped, and easily dodged them. "I open thee, Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!"

"Libra, change the weight of the target." Yukino ordered, glaring at Kagura.

"Got it." Libra replied, lifting her left arm and lowering her right. Kagura became heavier, but easily removed the weight increased by Libra. Yukino let Pisces and Libra return to the Celestial Spirit World, and grabbed Ophiuchus' key.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Sting said. "No matter how strong that woman is, I doubt that she can defeat Ophiuchus."

Rogue, meanwhile, was watching the battle from somewhere else. He shook his head, and sighed. "There's no way that Yukino can win. I guess that means 0 points for us today."

* * *

"You have no luck." Yukino said.

"I never rely on luck. It's all my own choice." Kagura replied, running towards Yukino.

"I open thee, Gate of The Snake Charmer!" Yukino chanted, raising Ophiuchus' key into the air.

"It leads me to the future." Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Ophiuchus!"

Ophiuchus came out, looking absolutely ferocious. It looked part snake, part robot. Part of the stadium screamed in fear. The children started crying, and some backed away.

* * *

"Is Kagura going to be okay?" Beth asked, frowning in worry. "That snake or serpent thingy looks really strong."

Lucy simply smirked, and crossed her arms. "She won't lose. Don't worry." Lucy looked up at the sky, and smiled.

_'I still remember what you told me, Kagura.'_

She took a deep breath, and recited Kagura's exact words.

* * *

_"The sword of hatred."_

* * *

Kagura quickly ran towards Ophiuchus.

* * *

_"Absolutely irreconcilable."_

* * *

In that instant, Kagura swiftly cut Ophiuchus apart.

* * *

_"It truly is an amazing sword." _

* * *

Yukino stared in shock. "No way! Even Ophiuchus was. . . "

Kagura appeared in front of Yukino, and glared. "Your decision for making a bet was too hasty. Sometimes . . . "

She slammed her sword in Yukino's stomach, knocking her down.

"Mermaids eat tigers."

* * *

_"Remember, Yukino . . . " _Lucy said, smiling. _"A weapon of hate . . . is the strongest weapon of all."_

* * *

Everyone stared in shock, and the judges fell backwards.

"THE . . . THE . . . THE BATTLE . . . FINISHED. THE WINNER IS KAGURA MIKAZUCHI FROM MERMAID HEEL! SABERTOOTH . . . ! UNBELIEVABLE! IT GET'S ZERO POINTS ON THE SECOND DAY!" Chapati shouted, amazed. The whole stadium cheered.

Kagura was still looming over Yukino, glaring. She bent down, and took Yukino's keys. "Your keys . . . they belong to me now, correct?"

Yukino teared up, and clenched her teeth. "Yeah . . . they belong to you now."

* * *

Kagura walked towards Lucy, and threw Yukino's keys in her direction. Lucy caught them with her right hand, and admired them. Beth walked over to her to take a look too.

"Satisfied now?" Kagura asked, looking at Lucy distastefully. "You truly are a troublesome child sometimes."

"Yup~! Thanks a lot, Ka-chan~!" Lucy said, grinning. She was hugging the keys to her chest like they were the keys to saving the world.

"Come. Let us get going now. I am already aware of the scores as of today." Kagura said, proceeding to walk out of the arena.

"Yup~! I'm right behind you~!" Lucy shouted, running after her.

* * *

"HERE ARE THE SCORES FOR TODAY!"

1ST PLACE: MERMAID HEEL - 28 POINTS

2ND PLACE: FAIRY TAIL A - 24 POINTS

3RD PLACE: LAMIA SCALE - 22 POINTS

4TH PLACE: RAVEN TAIL - 21 POINTS

5TH PLACE: FAIRY TAIL B - 19 POINTS

6TH PLACE: BLUE PEGASUS - 17 POINTS

7TH PLACE: SABERTOOTH - 14 POINTS

8TH PLACE: QUATRO PUPPY - 3 POINTS

"DAY TWO OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS OVER!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"COOOOL! COOOOL! COOOOOL!"

* * *

"Yay~! We're first place~!" Lucy cheered, doing a silly dance with Beth.

"How did you know?" Arania asked.

Lucy tapped her ears. "I heard them. They speak pretty loud, after all."

* * *

"Yukino . . . " Sting said, glaring at her while gritting his teeth. He was furious. Yukino looked down in shame, and tears rolled down her face.

"I apologize, Sting-sama . . . it's just that-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just . . . just be quiet." He said, sighing while massaging his temples. Yukino nodded, and sighed. She sure missed her keys.

* * *

"I'm back, Millianna~!" Lucy shouted, running into the lodge. Millianna sneezed, and groggily sat up.

"Oh? Welcome back, Lucy, nyah." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"We got first place today~! And guess what?! I got some Celestial Spirit Keys~~~~!" Lucy shouted, squealing. She handed them to Millianna, and she smiled.

"That's great, nyah. How'd you get them, nyah?"

"So, like, Kagura was battling that girl from Sabertooth, and they made a bet, and she won, so she got her keys and gave them to me~! Yaaaayyyyyy~~~~! Now I can learn Celestial Spirit Magic~!"

"That's great, Lucy. *cough* Where are the others?"

"Oh, them? They went to the banquet. I came back to keep you company."

"Ah, no, it's fine, Lucy. You can go with them. I'm fine, nyah."

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yup. I'm fine, nyah. You can go."

"Well . . . if you say so." Lucy said, uncertain and hesitant. Nevertheless, she complied, and left.

Millianna smiled devilishly, and put on a cat-like hood along with her regular attire. She put on her boots, and ran outside, gazing at the moon.

"Time to find Er-chan~!"

* * *

**Yes, I finally finished! Phew, this was a really long chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review! **

**Yup, I'm back in business for this story~! XD I shall update every few months or something like that. Hope you liked the chapter? :3**

**I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me, even with this story on hiatus. I really am grateful. I even got a few more favs and follows when it was on hiatus! It made me pretty happy~! \(^0^)/**

**LISTEN, PEOPLE! I'M EXPECTING A TON OF REVIEWS, SO REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET ABOUT . . . HMMMMM . . . 190 REVIEWS, I WON'T UPDATE! XD**

**Also, I'm wondering if someone can make a cover for this story on deviantART? Idk why I made such a random cover, as it isn't even remotely related to Fairy Tail . . . anyways! I shall be holding a contest, so PM me if you've made a cover or if you need more info! XD**

**Thank you very much~! Look forward to Chapter 18~! **


	18. Chapter 18: One Thing Leads to Another

**SUMMARY: **What if? What if Lucy never was a member of Fairy Tail? What if she lived in a cave in the forest, and was found by Team Mermaid Heel three months before the Grand Magic Games? What if she formed a contract with nature, and knew the One Magic? This is her story…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **FAIRY TAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is a filler chapter. Beware! When you're finished reading this, you'll understand the meaning of the title! XD

* * *

**WHAT IF?**

* * *

**Chapter 18: **ONE THING LEADS TO ANOTHER

Lucy sighed, and watched Millianna run out of the lodge, overjoyed.

_'I'm not dumb, Millianna. I knew that you were going to look for her. You're lucky that I don't have time to follow you, as we have a guest. But if you don't mind, I'm going to have to spy on you.'_

Lucy whistled quietly, and watched as Hyacintho flew down onto her shoulder. "Hey, buddy." She said, smiling. "Sorry that I forgot about you for a while."

Hyacintho "hmphed", and glared furiously. "I hope you're sorry. I thought that we were best friends."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We _are_ best friends; so could you do me a favor?" She asked, smiling hopefully. Hyacintho sighed tiredly, but nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"You see Millianna over there, right?" Lucy said, pointing. Hyacintho nodded. "She's going to go look for Erza. I want you to spy on her for me, no questions asked. Can you do that for me?" Hyacintho nodded.

"Okay, fine. I have nothing better to do anyways, so whatever." He shrugged one last time, before flying after Millianna. Lucy sighed, and turned to look at the empty alley beside their lodge. "Okay, Yukino. I know that you're there. You can come out now."

Yukino widened her eyes, and timidly shuffled out of the alley. "H-Hello, Lucy-sama. H-How did you-?"

"I saw you. Your light hair sticks out amongst the darkness." Lucy replied, admiring Yukino's beautiful light blue hair. "What do you need?"

"I-I was wondering if-"

"Never mind that. Come inside, it's freezing." Lucy said, interrupting her while opening their lodge door. Yukino slowly nodded, and hesitantly walked inside with her.

* * *

_'Found her!' _Hyacintho thought gleefully, swooping down and landing on a roof. _'Took me long enough! Man, that cat girl is fast! Looks like I came right on time, too!'_

"It's gotten late." Erza muttered. "Has the banquet ended already?"

"Finally found you~!" Millianna shouted, running towards Erza.

Erza looked up, surprised. "Who is it?"

"Ufufu... " Millianna giggled. "Super strong, right?"

Erza widened her eyes and stared in shock, before she wore a hopeful expression. Millianna sat down on the railing, and waved. "Er-chan . . . it's been a awhile~!"

"Millianna!" Erza exclaimed, shouting. "I missed you~!" Millianna shouted, jumping down to Erza and hugging her. "Ahahahaha! Millianna!" Erza said, returning the hug.

"You joined a guild, huh?" Erza asked. "Yeah, Mermaid Heel." Millianna replied. "Are Sho and Wally in the same guild?" Erza asked, smiling.

_'Sho and Wally? Who the heck are they?' _Hyacintho thought, tilting his head. _'Ah, who cares? Probably just some ordinary people.'_

* * *

"So..." Lucy mumbled, looking at her nails. "Why are you here? Don't tell me it's to get your keys back. We both know that you lost the bet."

"Uhm..."

"Just joking~!" Lucy shouted, laughing hysterically. Yukino flinched, and gave her a look of confusion. "I was kidding, baka. Did you seriously think that I was going to steal your only form of protection? I just wanted to teach you to be less arrogant. Here, you can have your keys back."

Lucy grinned, and placed Pisces's, Libra's, and Ophiuchus's keys on the wooden table between them. She frowned when Yukino did not move and buried her face in her hands.

"Uhm..." Lucy said, tilting her head to the side. "Here are your keys. Why aren't you taking them back? And why are you burying your face in your hands...?"

Yukino nodded her head, and removed her hands. Lucy flinched when she saw that Yukino was crying. "Why are you crying?" She asked, confusion plastered onto her face. "I thought that this would make you happy...?"

"No..I-I'm happy, it's just that," Yukino sobbed, "I feel so ashamed of myself for betting my own keys...my friends. Thank you so much for returning them to me, L-Lucy-sama...Thank you so much..."

Lucy shook her head. "Don't get all dramatic. It wasn't just for you. I did it for the sake of your spirits as well. Don't be so reckless next time. That's all that I have to say."

Yukino nodded, and clutched her keys to her chest. She then looked up, and wiped her eyes. "Lucy-sama...you are rather tsundere, are you not?"

"WHAT?!" Lucy screeched in anger. "OF COURSE I'M NOT TSUNDERE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT?!"

Yukino giggled, and smiled gently. "If I may, Lucy-sama...may I ask another favor?"

Lucy shrugged. "Sure, why not? What is it?"

"I would like to..."

Lucy widened her eyes. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I have nothing against it, but Kagura might not be too happy about it. She seems to have taken a disliking to you. In any case, I'll have to ask her first. You can stay in our lodge until then if you want to."

Yukino bowed. "Thank you, Lucy-sama."

* * *

Hyacintho had pretty much zoned out for most of the conversation, but snapped back to reality right on time.

"I was planning to reveal myself after we had won and give Er-chan and the others a surprise, but..." Millianna nuzzled against Erza on the bench, "Ah~! I just had to see Er-chan as soon as I could~!"

"Well, well," Erza chuckled, "That aside, the one named Kagura on your side is really strong, huh..."

_'You don't say!', _Hyacintho thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That's certainly true." Millianna said, smiling. "If she got serious, she might even be stronger than you, Er-chan."

"I'd really like to spar with her sometime."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll end up matched against each other in the tournament." Millianna said. "Ah...but, there's nothing for Kagura to get serious about in the Games."

"Is that right?" Erza asked.

"That undrawn sword . . . 'Archenemy' . . . you saw it, right?"

"That's a disturbing name for that blade."

_"As the name implies, she swore that she would only unsheathe that sword for the one opponent that she absolutely must defeat. An opponent she has such hatred for, you could say it's impossible for the two of them to coexist. The man that stole everything away from Kagura-chan...that's a sword meant for killing Jellal."_

_"Eh?" _Erza asked, her eyes widening.

Millianna smiled viciously, showing all of her teeth. Her eyes narrowed, shadows dancing across her face.

_"I know you feel the same way, Er-chan . . .__  
_

_I hate Jellal as well . . ._

_He made us into slaves and killed Simon._

_Unforgivable . . ._

_Unforgivable . . ._

_And that's why I joined Kagura-chan's guild."_

Erza, however, made a sorrowful expression. Sweat rolled down her face, and leaves blew by in the wind. Hyacintho narrowed his eyes, and flew away soundlessly. The name kept echoing inside of his head.

_Jellal . . ._

* * *

Kagura walked into the lodge, gently closing the door behind her. She soundlessly walked across the wooden floors into the kitchen, only to see Yukino and Lucy drinking something at the table. She narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, her right arm slithering to her sword.

"Ah, Kagura!" Lucy said brightly, grabbing her cup and drinking another mouthful. "Would you care for some chocolate milk? It's really good."

Kagura sighed, and sat down at the table with them. Lucy handed her a cup of chocolate milk, and she took a slow, long sip. After she finished, she rested her face against her hand.

"So? What is this woman doing here? I believe that she is an enemy."

"Eh, well . . . about that . . . " Lucy said, looking to the side with sweat rolling down her face. Yukino fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yukino asked if she could join Mermaid Heel . . . "

"WHAT?!" Kagura shouted, getting up and slamming her fist against the table. Lucy's and Yukino's cups were knocked down, causing both of them to pout. The chocolate milk trailed down the table, and dripped onto the floor.

"Like I said . . . she wants to join Mermaid Heel . . . can she?"

"I refuse." Kagura said, bluntly.

"Awwww! But, pwease? She got kicked out of Sabertooth because of you, after all, Ka-chan!" Lucy said childishly, pouting. Her puppy eyes sparkled, and tears threatened to roll down her face; it was obviously fake. Kagura trembled in rage and annoyance, shadows covering her eyes. Yukino watched the whole exchange in silence, sweat-dropping.

"Very well, then. You may join." Kagura gave up, sighing. Lucy grinned, showing all of her teeth. Yukino, meanwhile, widened her eyes, tears brimming the edges. She stood up, and bowed.

"Thank you so much, Kagura-sama."

Kagura waved her arm. "No need to be so respective. Just call me Kagura, or whatever else you'd like."

"Thank you . . . Kagura." Yukino repeated, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! That's great! Blah, blah, blah!" Lucy interrupted. She pointed to the puddle of chocolate milk on the floor. "Now, what are we going to do about my chocolate milk?"

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Lucy who remained pouting. "So, what about my chocolate milk?"

Kagura stood up to get another glass of chocolate milk for Lucy until Hyacintho came crashing in through the window. Glass fell onto the floor, shattering, while Hyacintho landed quite roughly in Yukino's arms. Kagura widened her eyes in slight alarm, while Lucy gaped in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK, CINTHO?!" Lucy yelled, running to him. She gently took him from Yukino's arms, and noticed that there were a few cuts on him. "What happened?!"

Hyacintho chuckled weakly, squinting. "Ugh...sorry about that. Crash landing..."

Lucy huffed, and proceeded to walk to her room. Once she made it inside, she gently closed the door behind her. "Geez...be more careful next time, baka. You're lucky that I can heal you."

"Yeah..." Hyainctho muttered. "Thanks..."

"Here, rest up." Lucy said, laying him down on the bed. She then proceeded to heal him using her Sky God Slayer abilities, causing him to sigh in relief. "I can't rid you of your fatigue, so make sure to take a nap. But, if you're not too tired..."

Hyacintho gave her a questioning look, raising his eyebrow.

"Could you tell me what Millianna did?"

Hyacintho nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Kagura sighed, pouring another glass of chocolate milk for Lucy. "Really...that girl can be so childish sometimes. She's far too old to be drinking chocolate milk. But now that I think about it, I don't even know how old she is."

Yukino, who was currently cleaning up the glass, shrugged. "She looks to be about 17-18 years old, but you never know. She could even be 400 years old. Nothing is impossible when it comes to magic, after all."

"400 years old? That seems impossible, no matter the circumstances." Kagura chuckled. "Anyways, do you need any help fixing that window? I can ask Lucy to fix it using her Arc of Time."

"Arc of Time? Is that Lucy-sama's magic?" Yukino asked, tilting her head. Kagura shook her head in response. "No. I doubt that you would believe me if I told you, though."

Yukino frowned. "I would believe you." Kagura chuckled, and said, "Would you believe me if I told you she knew the One Magic?"

"WHAT?!" Yukino shouted, her jaw hitting the floor. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Kagura sighed, and walked to Lucy's room. "I'll tell you after I give our annoying, spoiled little brat her chocolate milk."

When Kagura arrived in front of Lucy's door, she knocked gently. When she received no response, she frowned and opened the door herself.

* * *

Lucy sighed. "I can tell you're tired, so just sum it up."

Hyacintho nodded. "So, Millianna was talking to Erza, and then she started talking about someone named-"

In that moment, Kagura opened the door, carrying a glass of chocolate milk.

"-Jellal."

Kagura dropped the glass, making it shatter to pieces onto the floor. Lucy's and Hyacintho's eyes widened, and both of them turned to look at her.

"K-Kagura?" Lucy asked, beads of sweat forming on her face. "U-Uhhh...hi! What're you doing in here? I didn't hear you knock!"

Kagura gave her a long, hard stare, causing Lucy to sweat even more. Hyacinthp gulped nervously. Lucy gave a fake laugh, and bent down. "W-Why'd you drop the g-glass? Here, let me help you." Even though she truly didn't know why Kagura dropped the glass, she was still scared; Kagura was emitting a deadly aura, after all.

Lucy focused her magical power into her eye, and chanted, _"Arc of Time: Restore." _A magical circle formed in Lucy's eye, and the glass pieced together again. "See? Good as new! H-Here, you can have it back if you want!"

"Lucy." Kagura said, her eyes as hard as stone. Lucy froze, and gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"Why are you so nervous? Did you, perhaps...do anything _wrong_?" Kagura said, narrowing her eyes at the last part. Lucy laughed nervously, and immediately shoved Kagura out of her room.

"O-of course not, silly! Well, I need to go to sleep and stuff, so buh-bye!" Lucy gave on final wave, and slammed the door in Kagura's face.

* * *

Kagura narrowed her eyes, but contradicted her actions when she weakly collapsed onto the floor. She was having difficulty breathing, and her breath came in uneven, ragged pants. She put a gloved hand over her mouth, threatening to vomit.

"Kagura!" Yukino shouted, running to her. "Are you okay?!"

Kagura weakly got up, supported by Yukino. "I'm fine. I just felt dizzy for a second. That's all." Yukino gave her a disbelieving look, but nodded nevertheless.

"You can go back to cleaning up." Kagura said, motioning to the remaining glass on the floor. Yukino gave her a worried glance, but went back to cleaning up the glass.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, and glared hardly at the wooden floor. She clenched her teeth, her body shaking in anger. She clutched her sword so hard that her knuckles turned white, but it wasn't visible due to her gloves.

_'Jellal . . ._

_I _will _kill you . . ._

_And get revenge for Simon . . ._

_Someday . . .'_

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap-up! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**So, did you understand what the title meant? Did ya? Did ya? XD *elbow nudge***

**I decided to update because I'm super bored. -_- I'm glad that all my projects are finished, though. And yay, I get a three-day-weekend! (Memorial Day included.) Where I live, it's 5/26/13, 12:24 AM. Yup, I'm so bored I stayed up writing this. I don't know why, but I'm having trouble sleeping these days. Probably because I took about 5 naps today. XD ****What about you guys? Just curious, I'm not gonna stalk you or anything. Or am I? *eyebrow wiggle* Naw, I won't. XD**

**So, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me! I'm going to go sleep right now, so good night, and look forward to Chapter 19~! XD**


	19. Chapter 19: Revenge and Hate

**Chapter 19 - **Revenge and Hate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

**Author's Note:** Do you guys like the cover? I colored some lineart made by TheCarrotSaysYumYum on deviantART! Carrot makes amazing lineart, so please favorite her work and follow her~!

Just search up Zoetrope and you'll find the lineart - color it if you wish, but make sure to credit her and show her your work. The clothes that Lucy is wearing on the cover are the clothes that she will be wearing from here on out.

I guess you could say that there's slight Nalu in this chapter? Eh, I don't know. This is the best that I can dish out...don't get excited...I'm warning you...

* * *

Lucy sighed, jumping out of the lodge through her room's window. "I think I'll go for a walk or something."

She walked through most of Crocus, eventually arriving in front of Sabertooth's lodge. She frowned. "Those lucky jerks. Their lodge is humongous." She widened her eyes when some of the lodge's windows exploded. "What?"

* * *

"What is it?" A shirtless Sting asked, waking up. One of his eyes was closed, and he looked extremely annoyed. Lector woke up as well, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"An intruder!" Rogue shouted, slamming Sting's door open. "Lector, wake up!" Frosch shouted, flying.

"Intruder?! But this is the lodging where every member of Sabertooth is!" Sting shouted. He rushed into the hallway, quickly putting on his vest. "Who is it!?"

"Beats me..." Rogue replied. "But that person must have no intention of returning alive."

"OVER THERE!" A door exploded, a man's body flying out. When the smoke cleared, everyone stared in shock.

It was none other than Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Well," Lucy mused, looking through the window, "That _does _look rather fun...maybe I should join in?"

* * *

"WHERE'S YOUR MASTER!?" Natsu shouted, his flaming foot hitting a man in the stomach. Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch stared in pure shock.

"Do you have some business with me, brat?" Jiemma asked, emerging from the crowd. The guild members stared in shock, backing away.

"You're the master, huh? Kicked out just because of one loss? I'm all fired up..."

"Ah?" Jiemma glared, veins popping out of his face. Sweat rolled down Rufus's and Orga's faces.

"If that's the case..." Natsu slammed his fist against his other hand. "If you lose to me, you quit the guild, too, then."

* * *

Lucy watched the rest of the battle intently, and gently dropped from the windowsill onto the ground, avoiding yet another explosion. "That must've been the finishing blow...Pinky is too strong for his own good. How boring."

When she passed bu the entrance of the building, she saw a blue cat sitting down, a look of worry on his face. She gave him a quick glance and was about to walk away until she saw him being enveloped in an iridescent, wave-like matter. It was magic - very powerful at that, too.

Happy's face contorted into one of panic, and he quickly tried to fly away, but to no avail. Lucy widened her eyes, and quickly ran to him. She stretched out her hand, and shouted, "Wait!"

And with that, both of them disappeared like nothing ever happened.

* * *

There stood an Eastern-looking woman with glossy black hair and glinting green eyes, an extremely annoying smile on her face. Both of her arms were outstretched, her hands covered in iridescent magic.

"Minerva?!" Jiemma shouted, dumbfounded.

"The young lady..." Sting muttered.

"Have tonight's festivities extended to this vicinity as well?" Minerva questioned, turning to look at Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu spat, glaring.

"Minerva, you..." Jiemma said. "Who told you to..."

Minerva placed her left hand on her hips, closing her eyes and smiling. "Of course, even if the present state of affairs were to continue, Father would surely triumph. But there is such a thing as 'maintaining appearances', after all. Putting aside the fact that you were the one that attacked us...if our Master were to eliminate a participant in the Grand Magic Games, that would put us in a bind as well. Father got fired up in front of his subordinates, so it was clear that it was challenging for him to back down, as well...How about it? Will you allow me to save some face here?"

_'Geez...you talk a lot.' _Natsu thought, uncharacteristically rolling his eyes.

Minerva placed her hands near each other, the same iridescent magic covering them. Something poofed into her arms, and everyone in the guild comically fell as they saw who it was. Minerva stared at everyone in confusion, all the while wondering why 'Happy' was so heavy. When she started to caress 'Happy's' head, she frowned when his fur wasn't soft. Utterly confused, she looked down, only to see an awkwardly smiling Lucy, holding Happy in her arms.

"Um...hi?" Lucy greeted, waving one arm. The other arm occupied a sweat-dropping Happy.

"What in the world...?" Minerva muttered, looking down at Lucy in shock. The rest of the guild members immediately recovered from their comical fall, and quickly composed themselves.

Rogue coughed, running his hand through his hair. "Young lady...why is this woman here?"

Minerva stared at Lucy for a while before dropping her onto the ground. "I haven't the faintest idea..."

Lucy quickly got up, glaring. "Don't just drop me onto the ground, you old witch. I'm not some rag doll."

Minerva snorted. "Worth less than one."

"But still worth more than you." Lucy retorted, bending down. She released Happy from her arms, and allowed him to run to Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"I...got caught at the entrance...sorry..." Happy wailed.

Natsu bent down, gathering Happy in his arms. "It's fine, Happy. It's my fault for leaving you like that." Natsu then turned to look at Lucy. "Hey, Luigi!"

"It's _Lucy_." She corrected, glaring in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you going to come with us or not?"

"Yeah. Let's go back." Lucy replied, running to his side.

"Aye." Happy mumbled, hiccuping. Natsu patted Lucy's head, causing her to look at him in confusion. He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Thanks for saving Happy, Luigi."

"You're welcome." Lucy smiled back, and sighed. "But you're going to have to work on addressing me correctly. It's _Lucy_."

Natsu shrugged, still grinning. "Whatever you say, Luigi."

"...This is going to take a while..."

"Those brats have some backbone in them..." Jiemma said.

"We'll settle this in the Grand Magic Games." Minerva smirked. "To our heart's content."

"We wont lose to the likes of you guys." Natsu said, not even turning to look back at them. "And you won't surpass us."

Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus glared ferociously.

"If you're a guild, take care of your nakama." Natsu said, turning around. "That's all I have to say."

When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had walked out, Rogue looked down in the floor, thinking deeply. _'Nakama...bonds that don't exist in our guild, huh..."_

Meanwhile, Sting was looking down and smiling like a maniac. He was snickering quietly, sweat rolling down his face. There was also a light coat of blush on his cheeks. _'To...to think that you were this strong...Natsu Dragneel...'_

* * *

As Lucy, Kagura, Millianna, Yukino, Arania, Risley, and Beth were walking to the arena, they passed by two men talking.

"Oi, did you hear?"

"About what happened yesterday, right?"

"What's that?"

"It seems like the place Sabertooth is staying at was attacked by someone."

"Starting a fight with Saber? What kind of moron is that?"

Yukino couldn't help but eavesdrop, not noticing that Lucy was smiling. The two men that were talking starting laughing.

"I don't know..."

"Ah, well, there's always some commotion outside the stadium every year, after all."

"It's a festival! Live it up!"

_'Natsu-sama...?' _Yukino thought, looking up at the stadium. She smiled gently. _'It couldn't be...right...'_

"It was him." Lucy said, nudging Yukino's elbow. Yukino widened her eyes, which made Lucy snicker. "You should've seen how badly he destroyed Sabertooth's lodge just to get revenge for you."

Lucy chuckled, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Revenge and hate...truly is an amazing thing."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, this was more of a filler chapter. I still hope you liked it, though! Please favorite, follow, and review! It will probably come out soon, as my summer break started not too long ago.

That small head pat was a sorry excuse of a Nalu moment, wasn't it? I just though that I should include if for all you Nalu fans (there's a ton of you guys, after all...if I didn't include a Nalu moment, I would have practically the whole world hunting me down...)

I'm planning on including slight Stilu/Sticy/or whatever you guys call it in a later chapter, but you're going to have to wait a long time...and yes, you _will _be disappointed...look forward to it.

Just in case anyone didn't know... **_THIS STORY IS A ROLU_**! I have to say, crack fiction pairings with Lucy are all the rage these days. Don't blame me for making this story a Rolu, it was because of the poll results. _**THE POLL RESULTS.**_

Well, look forward to the next chapter! \(^O^)/


End file.
